Lance's Adventures, a PMD Story
by Shadowlord XD
Summary: When a boy found a mysterious book in a library, his life started to change. One faithful night and one faithful encounter is enough to set this boy on a journey full of excitement, danger and romance. Will he succeed in his journey of saving the Pokemon World?
1. Journey To A New World!

**The Pokemon World: Chapter 1, Journey To A New World!**

**So this is my first fanfic and I think it's going to be a long one. Inspiration came from the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (PMD) series. Because of that, the Pokemon World and the human world would be separate. Anyway, there will be a lot of adventure with a touch of romance in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. The only thing I own here are the made-up characters that are based on some of my friends.**

**Anyway, let's start with the story!**

"Seriously, Pokemon is so childish,"said Ethan Ray, a 15-year old plump boy holding a guitar. "No it is not. You just never had a chance to play it,"said Lance Shane, a 15-year old boy wearing spectacles and holding a NDS.

The two boys were at Ethan's house after an exshausting day at school. He asked Lance to come over and hear his new song that he composed. But Lance was apparently more interested in playing PMD Explorers of Darkness instead of hearing Ethan strumming his guitar that his dad gave him during his birthday.

"Seriously, can't you just listen to my song for just 10 seconds?" said Ethan, with a grin on his face. "Ok, ok. But get it done quickly, I need to get do the library by 4," said Lance while turning of his NDS. After hearing him play his new song on his guitar for roughly 10 minutes, Lance was ready to go to the nearby library to study.

Before leaving the bungalow, he told Ethan, "By the way, friendly advice. You really should study for the upcoming exam. It will determine your class for the next year, and I hope to be in the same class as yours." "Whatever Lance. You don't have to be that serious. I'm sure to enter the best class with you," muttered Ethan as Lance rushed to his 'Mach Bike', which is just an ordinary red BMX bike.

While riding his 'Mach Bike' to the library a couple of kilometers away, Lance was thinking of how his best friend made it to the best class this year with him, barely. A few marks short and he would be in a different class, which Ethan was trying to avoid. Between him, Ethan and his bike, Lance was dying to get out of his house. Partly because he wants to avoid getting late to the library, and partly because he was irritated of Ethan's persistence of using the word 'serious'. But he must admit though, his song was pretty soothing…..

When he finally reached the library, he was greeted by George Jackson, another of his best friend who was more of a nerdy kind of guy. "Was I late?" asked Lance in an exhausted voice. "No. I was just 5 minutes early, that's all," answered George in a friendly mixed with nerdy tone. After that, they entered the library, they find a place to study and open their History textbooks, the subject that they were most concerned about. "Man, it's just hard to memorize these details", complained Lance. "Yeah, even a genius like me has troubles remembering them, especially when it is added with other subjects," replied George.

After about an hour studying, Lance was worn out and decided to read a book to relax. He went to get a book while his friend was still studying, diligently. _How on earth can he keep studying like that without getting bored or tired_, thought Lance as he surveyed through the bookshelves and searched for an interesting book. Suddenly, his attention shifted to a brightly-lit corner a few meters away that usually has some old, torn-out books. At first he wanted to get back to searching for a book somewhere else, but he was then controlled by his instincts to investigate the corner.

When he walked to the corner lit up with some mysterious light, he noticed a rather old book covered with dust and debris, but what really caught his attention were the Unown markings on it. _Well that's peculiar_ thought Lance as he picked up the book and brushed away the dusts and dead insects covering it. The book was pretty heavy as it has hundreds of pages in it. Lance decided to bring the book to his friend to 'discuss' about it.

When he reached the table that George was sitting (and unbelievably still studying) Lance dropped the book and created some noise, enough to make the surrounding people shush him, and enough to distract George's attention. "Now that I finally got your attention, look at what I found just now," said Lance while showing the book to his friend. "So what? An old and rather thick book with Unown markings on it in the library…oh," replied George while trying to snap out of his studying state.

Lance explained the whole thing to his best friend, at the same time trying to not look ridiculous. "So that's what happened? You sure you were not daydreaming?" questioned a rather confused George. "That's impossible! I wasn't sleepy. Besides, I think you have a better chance of daydreaming instead of me," shouted Lance, which earned him another shush from people around him.

"So what should we do with it? Put it right back or ask the librarian about it?" asked George. "I think it would be better if I sneak it back home and analyze it. Besides, I think this book shouldn't be in the library in the first place," replied Lance while getting his textbooks and the old book.

When he got back to his house, Lance opened the book and flipped the pages. _Wow, these writings looked so old _thought Lance has he looked at the ancient writings, which looked like a mixture of Unowns, Braille and other ancient languages. When he finished flipping the pages (which took him about 20 minutes), he noticed some English writings at the last page of the book.

_Well it's getting late now. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I have a lot of time to decipher it using the Internet _thought Lance as he put the book on his computer table and turned the lights off. With a final yawn, he dropped to his bed like a Snorlax after a giant meal. But 5 minutes into his sleep and his attention arouse again. The ancient book on his table lit up again, just like at the library! This time, however, the book opens on itself and starts flipping its pages. Lance gathers up his courage and starts moving to the book. By the time he got there, the book stopped flipping at the last page, where the English description were, only this time that the writings were shining brighter than the book. Commanded by his instincts, Lance started reading.

_Oh chosen one, the world is in chaos, they need thou to lift the shadow falling upon them, with thou hands bring back peace, less destruction wreak havoc upon the world in which it roams._

In split second the boy vanishes in thin air, leaving the book that now ceases action. With that, a new journey begins!

**So how was it? I got the poem from the movie. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Last but not least, please review of what you think about my first fanfic! **


	2. Trouble At Pewter City

**The Pokémon World: Chapter 2, Trouble at Pewter City**

**So I finally finished this second chapter. To make things much more interesting, I could include some NegaiShipping (Pikachu and Axew). I'm not that familiar with NegaiShipping yet, so I'm practically relying on Bulbapedia for information.**

**Other than that, I would like to tell that this fanfic happened before PMD Gates to Infinity were released, just to make writing this fanfic a lot easier.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Ethaniel: Thanks!**

** 101: Thanks! Yeah I hate it too when people call Pokémon childish. And about George, the friend of mine that I use for the base of the character is a bit arrogant.**

**LifeofLove: Well this is my first fanfic, so I kind of made some flaws and miss out on some details. Actually, I did play PMD Explorers of Darkness but I got distracted by Pokémon Rangers Guardian Signs, so I didn't finish the game. **

**Disclaimer: Today, we have a special guest for disclaiming, which is Pikachu! "He doesn't own Pokémon, although I wish he did. If he did own Pokémon, then I wouldn't be fat in the first place." Whatever Pikachu, thanks for having the time to come, now you may get back to my Yellow version.**

"Oh god, where am I?" said Lance while still trying to make sense of what was happening. Then, he recalled what had happened. *flashback*

He was just about to sleep in his bedroom when the ancient book started shining and flipping its pages. Then, he read the description on the last page and that's when things get blurry.

So he figured that he was probably just dreaming and he was still sleeping on his bed in his bedroom…..except that it was not his bedroom! When he finally regained his senses, Lance noticed that his current location was somewhere that looked like above the clouds! "Oh Arceus, this better be a dream," said the boy as he pinch his arm, only to figure out that he was not dreaming. Now feeling confused mixed with a little scared, he started walking around until he stopped at something that looked like a pond. When he looked into it, it turned into one of his most surprised moments EVER!

"Holy cow! I've turned into a Pikachu! And thank god that I did not have a heart-shaped tail," screamed Lance as he swinged his tail. "So I turned into a Pokémon just like in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Great, what next?" said Lance who was still believing he was just dreaming. Sure, he liked all this stuff about Pokémon, but he preferred it in his Gameboy Advance, Nintendo DS or Nintendo GameCube.

Suddenly, the 'cloud' beneath him started vibrating and strange lights started appearing. Then the cloud beneath him disappeared. Real world physics still apply, so this could only result in one thing: gravity! (Unless of course anime physics apply instead) "Oh god Arceus, a parachute or Staraptor would be nice!" screamed the Pikachu as he was falling down, still thousands of feet in the air. The only protection he could have now is a fluffy bed of bushes beneath him to at least reduce the impact. When he was just a few hundred feet from hitting ground, Lance closed his eyes and braced himself (while wishing that a Pikachu could have learned Endure). After that, he blacked out.

"Hey, wake up! Oh god Arceus, hope he's not dead!"

The mysterious feminine sound woke up Lance who was still half-dead. Right in front of his eyes was an Axew wearing a bandana on its head.

"Oh god, you finally waked up," said the Axew as he helped the Pikachu stand up.

"Where am I?" asked Lance as he was investigating his surroundings. "You are in Viridian Forest," answered the Axew.

When she said that, Lance suddenly looked surprised. "Viridian Forest? As in, Viridian Forest in Kanto?" said Lance as he looked around still looking surprised.

"Well of course. Are there any other Viridian Forests in other regions?" said the Axew as she looked confused at the Pikachu that fell out of the sky.

"Anyway where did you come from? I know you fell out of the sky, and miraculously survived the impact, but where exactly did you come from?" asked the Axew, which had hundreds of questions in her mind, wanting to ask the Pikachu.

Before Lance got the chance to answer, a sudden explosion is heard nearby. The ground shaked, leaves falled from the trees, and wild bird Pokemon flew away. "What's going on?" asked Lance, who was struggling to stand up.

"I don't know, but I think it came from Pewter City!" answered the Axew, now speeding away towards the explosion.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Lance as he followed the Axew.

When they reached the site of the explosion, Lance and the Axew saw wrecked buildings and injured Pokemon. "Mom!" screamed the Axew as she sped towards an injured Fraxure.

"Oh honey, where were you?" asked the injured Fraxure, sitting beside a chunk of concrete block blown off a building.

"Now's not the time to say that, mom. Where's dad?" asked the Axew as she helped her mother up.

"He's gone off to the Onix Transport Station at Mt. Moon for the Onix to Saffron City, saying that he's got some urgent business there," answered the Fraxure as she struggled a bit to stand up by herself.

The Axew felt relieved, knowing that his father is safe. "How did this all happened?" asked the curious Pikachu.

"Well, I was just going back from the groceries, when suddenly a bunch of wild Voltorb and Electrode drop from the sky and exploded, then a bunch of Pokemon suddenly attacked the city. When a Grovyle and Luxio was just about to attack me, Team Tanker saved me," said the Fraxure, trying to explain everything.

"Team Tanker?" asked Lance, looking confused.

"Don't tell me you never heard of them, they're one of the most famous explorer teams around here. Anyway, how come you got wound up here?" asked the Axew, not giving a chance for Lance to respond.

"Well after I was saved, I quickly ran away. Suddenly, a concrete slab dropped and hit me on the head. Next thing I knew, I blacked out," explained her mom.

Suddenly, another explosion happened a distant away. "Oh no! It looked like it came from the museum!" shouted the Axew.

"We better get there now!" her mom shouted as they quickly ran to the place the explosion happened. Lance followed them not knowing what else to do.

Meanwhile….

"Onix number 18 to Saffron City is due to arrive in 10 minutes. Please wait in the waiting area and don't stray far or you'll miss it," said a Chatot at the Onix Transport Station.

A Gabite was sitting on a bench while reading a newspaper, waiting for his ride. "Hopefully this time it will actually be something important, cause right now I would rather be investigating the newly discovered meteorite," said the Gabite to himself, while flipping the pages of the newspaper.

Suddenly an emergency announcement came in. "Emergency announcement, emergency announcement! Pewter City nearby has been attacked by something or someone unknown. Everyone is advised to steer clear from the area until further notice."

"Pe-pe-Pewter City? But that's where….," before finishing the sentence, the Gabite dashed out of the station to Pewter City.

Back at the site…

"Stop it!" shouted a Baltoy.

At the Museum of Science and Archeology, the Baltoy and some other Pokémon were tied together in some metal chain. Meanwhile, some Graveler were trying to break through a metal door by using Rollout over and over again. "Damn it, this door just won't open!" screamed one of them.

"Argh, you're taking this too long. Just step aside!" shouted a Scyther as he walked towards the metal door. With just an X-Scissor, the Scyther cut the metal door to pieces. With that, he entered into the room to claim his prize.

"Finally, we obtained the Meteorite, and that brings us closer to achieving our goal," said the Scyther, feeling proud as he achieved his objective. He grabbed the silver meteorite and existed the room. "Now that we have got the Meteorite, there is no need in staying here any longer," said the Scyther to his allies.

"Yes, sir," said the Graveler as they were exiting the demolished museum. Suddenly….

"Stop right there!"

The group stopped in their tracks and turned around to see a Fraxure with an Axew and Pikachu. "Ah, you must be Professor Solona. Your folks say you were off-duty today, which made it much easier to take this," said the Scyther as he showed her the meteorite.

"But that's the meteorite! Who do you think you are taking this relic from the museum!" shouted Professor Solona.

"Well ma'am, you may address me as Admin Skyler, one of the admins from The Infinity Squad," replied Skyler.

"The Infinity Squad? What's that?" asked Solona, feeling curious.

"Well, you'll know that soon enough. But now, we need to go, so bye," said Skyler as he and the Graveler fled, but before they could, Solona fired a Dragon Rage at them, stopping their tracks again.

"Oh, so you won't let us go easily, won't you? Graveler, take care of this meddlers," commanded Skyler as three Graveler used Rollout towards them.

"Look out!" shouted Lance as he, the Axew and her mom dodged the attack, barely. The Graveler stopped and started using Rock Blast at them.

"I'll distract them until Team Tanker arrives while you two get to safety," told Solona as she used Dual Chop repeatedly at the boulders._ When my husband isn't here, this museum is my responsibility. Because of that, I will protect it and the Meteorite with my lives _thought Solona as she used Dragon Claw on one of the Graveler.

Meanwhile, Lance and the Axew were outside of the remains of the museum. "Should we really leave her to fight them alone there?" asked Lance.

"Although she is a strong fighter, I don't think mom can stand up against three Graveler and a powerful Scyther. Plus, I don't think Team Tanker will be here any minute now," said the Axew.

"So what should we do now?" asked Lance as the both of them noticed Skyler going out of the building with the Meteorite in his hands.

"We've got to stop him!" shouted the Axew as she shot a Dragon Rage at him. Skyler notices this and quickly dodged it.

"My, my, my. What are you kids doing? Trying to stop me? Well if you still insist, then I would have to show you the tour to a world of pain!" shouted the Scyther, now ready to attack.

What will happen to our two young heroes? Will they be able to get back the Meteorite from Skyler?

**So I will be updating the next chapter in a week or more, since I will be very busy. Please review, review and review.**


	3. New Friends, New Adventures

**The Pokémon World: Chapter 3, New Friends, New Adventures**

**I finally updated the third chapter. To decrease the confusion to readers, I can't find any shipping names for Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew, so I just use Negaishipping instead to represent Lance and the Axew (whose name will be revealed in this chapter). If anyone of your readers know the actual name for the shipping, please tell me in your review or PM me. If there isn't one, you could make up one in your review.**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Yoel: Ok, thanks.**

**pikachu0311: Well as I said, since there were no suitable names, so I just used Negaishipping instead.**

**Mr. Random 101: Well it will be explained in this chapter.**

In the last chapter, Proffesor Solona was defending herself against three Graveler, while Lance and the Axew were trying to stop Admin Skyler from stealing the Meteorite. Responding to that, the Scyther engaged in a battle with them.

"Well since you are just kids, I won't hurt you….much!" shouted the Scyther as he prepared a Vacuum Wave. At the same time, the Axew prepared a Dragon Rage, while Lance tried to use a Thunderbolt attack.

Skyler shot his attack, while the Axew did the same. Lance shot his attack too, although a bit late. To make it worse, the Thunderbolt turned into a Thundershock! As the Dragon Rage and Vacuum Wave collide, it created an explosion that clouded the vision. Suddenly, Lance's Thundershock got through it, catching Skyler by surprise, which scored a direct hit.

As the smoke vanished into the air, Skyler was standing there, sustaining only little damage. _I let my guard down. I didn't think these little runts were that tough _thought Skyler as he went for a Fury Cutter towards the Pikachu. Thinking quickly, the Axew countered it with a Dragon Claw, pushing them both backwards. "Don't just stand there, help me," said the Axew as she sped to the Scyther with a Slash.

Replying to that, Lance also sped to Scyther trying a Volt Tackle, which worked! "Foolish kids!" shouted Skyler as he used Razor Wind to blast them away. Then, he dashed at Lance again for a Slash.

Quickly Lance swinged his tail trying to use Iron Tail to block it, and hoping it will not fail. Luckily, it worked just in time, but the force pushed both Pokemon backwards, Lance getting pushed back further. As Skyler was about to charge another Vacuum Wave, a jolt of electricity passed through him, paralyzing him. Apparently, Lance's ability Static activated when his Iron Tail collided with Skyler's Slash. With an oppurtunity, the Axew shot a Dragon Rage at him, causing some damage.

_Meanwhile at the site of the demolished museum…._

Proffesor Solona was still battling the three Graveler. She shot some DragonBreath at two of them, while another dodged it and used Rollout at her, catching her by surprise, which scored a direct hit and knocked her to a nearby wall. "Well looks like she's starting to get tired, all the more easy for us to finish her off!" shouted the Graveler as he and the other two were just about to use Rock Throw when suddenly a Gabite used Dual Chop on them.

"Kyle, oh thank Arceus you're here. But aren't you supposed to be at Saffron City right now?" asked Solona in surprise.

"Well I was about to, but I heard about the sudden attack on Pewter City, so I came right back," explained Kyle. Then, he noticed the broken vault that was made to keep the Meteorite.

"Oh no, don't tell me," said Kyle, feeling nervous.

"Yeah, the meteorite was stolen, by a Scyther who calls him Admin Skyler, and I think he might be long gone by now," answered the Proffesor as she used a Dragon Claw on one of the Graveler.

"Well, can't worry 'bout that now, 'cause we got company!" shouted the Gabite as the three Graveler charged at them with a Rollout.

The two Dragon-type Pokémon worked together by using Dual Chop on two Graveler, respectively, and shot both a Dragon Rage and Dragon Pulse at the last one to knock it out. "Oh shit, now what do we do?" asked one of the two surviving Graveler as both Solona and Kyle shot a Draco Meteor into the sky (since the roof of the museum was blasted off). As the attack blasted and shot down to its target, some Pin Missile interfered and blocked it, causing an explosion that blurred the surrounding.

"What on earth was that?" asked Professor Solona as the smoke lifted to reveal a Drapion with the Graveler behind them.

"Great, first a Scyther, now this!" shouted Kyle, feeling agitated.

"Well since you guys took too long, I have to come here to investigate. Stealing the chunk of space debris shouldn't be too hard for a tough guy like Skyler. Speaking of the man, I wonder where he has gone to?" asked the Drapion to the Graveler.

"Well while we were attacking these meddling Pokémon under his command, Admin Skyler should have delivered the Meteorite to you, commander," answered one of the Graveler as he was tending to his fainted ally.

"Well he hasn't arrived at our base yet, although he has a great amount of speed, so I guess he has been delayed, but by what?" remarked the Drapion as a small explosion happened outside the building.

"What was that?" questioned Professor Solona.

"From the looks and sound of it, that will most probably be Skyler in a battle, but against who?" remarked the Drapion again as he and the Graveler walked away from the site when Solona and Kyle blocked them with a Dragon Rage.

"Well looks like these fellow citizens were annoying until Skyler ordered you three to stop them. Well looks like what must be done must be done," said the Drapion as he approached the Dragon-type Pokémon.

_Back outside the site of the demolished building…._

The explosion was a result of Skyler's X-Scissor colliding with Lance's (finally working) Thunderbolt and the Axew's Dragon Rage. After the smoked was swept away by the constant wind on the battlefield, the three Pokémon was still standing, although getting tired.

"Well, looks like you kids aren't that bad, but from here on, things will get much tougher," growled the Admin as his body started to emit a yellowish-green aura.

"Oh no, his ability Swarm has activated, which means his Bug-type attacks will get much stronger, including his X-Scissor," remarked the Axew as she swiped a bit of sweat of her head.

"Yeah, but that also means that he is getting tired, like us. In order to win this battle, we need a plan," said Lance.

"Well do you have one?"

"Well…ah, yes, maybe this could work," remarked Lance as he told the Axew his plan.

"Quit chit-chatting already, I got a Meteorite to deliver!" shouted Admin Skyler furiously as he charged at the Pokémon with a Fury Cutter.

Right at the nick of time, Axew used Dig and dug into the ground while Lance dodged the attack with Agility. "Darn it, little runts!" shouted Skyler angrily as the Pikachu used Agility multiple times to dodge the Scyther's attack.

"Looks like his ability is raising his temper, and it has gotten the better of him. All the more easy to execute my plan," said Lance to himself as he used an Iron Tail to counter Skyler's Fury Cutter. The barrage of attacks continues until Lance got a direct hit on the Bug-type Pokémon, knocking him to the floor.

"That's it!" shouted Skyler as he loses his temper and prepare a Swarm-charged X-Scissor targeted on Lance.

"Now!" shouted Lance as the Axew appeared from behind Skyler and used a Dragon Claw on him, catching the Scyther by surprise and throwing him into a nearby wall. Lance then combined his Thunderbolt with the Axew's Dragon Pulse, knocking out Skyler.

"Yes, we finally beat him and regained the Meteorite!" shouted the Axew as she grabbed the Meteorite from the fainted Pokémon's grasp, when suddenly both Proffesor Solona and Kyle got thrown out of the museum.

"Mom, dad! What happened?" asked the Axew as she checked on her parents.

"Diane…..get out of here…..now!" shouted Kyle in a restrained voice as the Drapion and the Graveler came out of the museum, too.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? An Axew and a Pikachu. Don't tell me you kids thwarted my ally, Admin Skyler here," questioned the Drapion as he looked at the fainted Scyther.

"So what if we did?" remarked Lance.

With that, the Drapion laughed loudly. "What's so funny about that?" questioned the Axew (now known as Diane)

"Looks like you kids aren't lying. Well if this is the way, then looks like you kids leave me no choice," said the Drapion as he shot some Pin Missile at Lance and Diane, knocking them and making the Axew lose her grip on the Meteorite, throwing it directly to the Drapion.

"Well thanks for the gift, kids," said the Drapion as he and the allies were about to leave when some Magical Leaf hit them.

"What the," said the Drapion as a Venusaur, Bayleef and Weezing sped to them. "Stop right there, criminals!" shouted the Venusaur.

"Rex!" shouted Kyle towards the Venusaur.

"Well, it looks like our plan worked," said the Drapion as he and the Graveler made their escape, with the group of Pokemon following them.

"Who was that?" asked Lance, feeling confused.

"Well that was Rex, leader of Team Tanker. Anyway, I think we should head back home, and Pikachu, I insist you come back with us. We have something to discuss," said Solona as they started walking away from the museum.

_Back at their house…._

"So that's what happened," said Diane.

The four of them were at their study room, discussing about what had just happened.

"Let me get this straight. You're a human that turned into a Pikachu and fell down from the sky, right?" asked the Gabite.

"Although it sounds 'off the charts' ridiculous and highly illogical, yes, I'm the human that turned into a Pikachu and fell from the sky," replied Lance.

"Since we still haven't found a reasonable and logical explanation for this, I think it's best you stay with us for a while," said Solona.

Then, an idea flashed across Diane's mind. "Hey Lance, how about making an exploration team with me?" asked Diane.

"Exploration team, huh. Well I don't have anything else to do, so yeah, why not," replied Lance, feeling eager.

"Well, then its set. We will report to New Moon Guild tomorrow morning," remarked Diane happily.

"Since you're staying here for a night, you'll need a place to sleep. Isn't there a bed next to Diane's in her ro-," before Kyle could finish his sentence, both Lance and Diane replied with a NO.

"Sorry, sir, but I think it would be better if I just sleep on the couch in the living room," said Lance. He would rather sleep in the jungle than sleep in a comfortable bedroom with a girl.

**Remember, any official names for the shipping between Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew would be appreciated. If there isn't one, a suggestion would be nice, And finally, please review! :)**


	4. Friends And Rivals Alike

**The Pokémon World: Chapter 4: Friends And Rivals Alike**

**Hey guys! This is the fourth chapter, and a long one, so sit back and enjoy. I think a suitable name for Pikachu x Axew will be Shockdracoshipping, inspiration from 101. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, then Gyarados would have a Dragon evolution by now.**

"Shit, when are they going to stop?"

Rex and his partners were still chasing the Drapion and the Graveler (Skyler was already knocked out and send to prison by the police until further action). It was around 8 at night by now, and they were running through the Diglett's Cave. In between pit stops, they will attack each other, and then run again, although the Drapion group seemed to be the one that ran first.

"When is this going to stop, commander? My feet are getting sore and I'm gonna need a toilet soon!" complained one of the Graveler while dodging some Razor Leaf.

"Stop whining and acting like a hopeless kid. This is all Digger's fault for forgetting to put the sign," mumbled the Drapion as he repelled a Sludge with an Iron Tail.

"These Pokémon are going to get it!" growled the Bayleef as it shot some Magical Leaf at the Graveler, tripping them over.

But as Team Tanker approached them, the Bayleef fell down into a trap while Rex and the Weezing managed to avoid it. Then, a steel slab fell from the ceiling of the cave and closed the pit, completely trapping it. Finally, some boulder fell down and blocked the path, separating the leftovers of Team Tanker and the Drapion group.

"Came at the nick of time," a Sandslash said as he appeared at behind of the Drapion. "And sorry that I forgot to put up the sign," continued the Sandslash.

"Whatever, now that we caught one of the members of Team Tanker, our plan has taken the first step to success. Now all we need to do left is to bring her back to our leader," the Drapion said.

Meanwhile the Bayleef is trying to escape the trap using multiple Magical Leaf and Body Slam. "Darn it! If only sunlight can reach here, it would've been long since I blasted it opened with a Solar Beam," murmured the Bayleef as she used another Body Slam on the steel slab.

Suddenly a hole opened in the trap and Sleep Powder was shot into the trap, causing the prisoner to sleep. Then, two Graveler entered and carried the Bayleef out and away.

Back outside, Rex and the Weezing blasted the boulders with a Hyper Beam and Sludge Bomb. As the smoke vanished, the Drapion group had escaped with the Bayleef and the Meteorite.

"Shit, they escaped!" yowled the Weezing in anger.

"And they got Daisy and the Meteorite, too. But can't do anything 'bout that for now. Lets report back to the guild," remarked Rex as the both of them went back to the entrance of the cave, dissapointed with their failure.

_9 hours later, back at the house…._

In the living room, Lance was sleeping on the couch. He was having a strange dream. In it, he saw the legendary beasts playing with Mew and Mewtwo on a field. They were running around, sparring with each other. It was a beautiful scenery until the sky suddenly turned red and the field turned into a ravaged plain. Then, the scene centered to Raikou that was battling with Mewtwo. Mewtwo shot its Aura Sphere while Raikou stoped it with a Discharge, causing an explosion. "Stop this at once!" a voice shouted.

After that, Lance woke up from his sleep and his dream. "Well that was a strange dream," murmured Lance to himself as he looked at the Drifloon-shaped wall clock.

"Well it's already 5 am, and in one and a half hour everybody will be awake. Maybe I'll take some morning fresh air at the balcony before starting the day," Lance said as he got off the couch and head upstairs to the balcony.

Unbeknownst to him, the balcony is currently occupied by someone else. As the Pikachu opened the door, Diane who was sitting on the bench there looked back surprisingly at him.

"Oh, sorry. I thought that everyone's still asleep," Lance apologized.

"It's ok. Awake so early?" Diane asked.

"Well I just had one of the strangest dreams ever. How 'bout you?" Lance asked back as he sat on the bench with the Axew

"I was just too excited, that's all. It has been a long time since I wanted to form an exploration team. Unfortunately, my friends aren't interested at all; they say that it was just too dangerous and risky. But that's what I like. Being in an exploration team is just so awesome. You get to travel, explore, discover new things and places and help those in need," explained Diane.

"Well that does sound cool. I also like danger and stuff back at the human world…." Lance suddenly stopped talking.

"What's the matter?" asked Diane.

"Well I have been in the Pokémon world for some time now. By now maybe my friends and parent knew that I'm missing. Maybe they're worried about me right now," Lance said in a gloomy state.

Now, Diane felt a bit guilty for asking Lance to form an exploration team with her. Since Lance wanted to return to his world so badly, she didn't have the right to make him stay here just because she wanted to form an exploration team as badly. If she did that, she would be selfish.

"So you really want to get back to your world as quickly as possible?" Diane nervously asked.

"Well yeah, but being in the Pokémon world is exciting too, so that can wait," Lance answered.

"Even if that means making your friends and parent worried?" Diane continued.

"Well this isn't the first time I made them worried, and this definitely isn't the first time I disobeyed orders. Why, is something worrying you?" Lance asked.

"No, I just wanted to know. By the way, it seems like you're familiar with Pokémon and stuff. How come?" asked Diane curiously.

Lance then explained about the Pokémon games, both the main-series and the spin-off ones. Then he explained about the PMD games.

"Wow, such games exist in the human world?" Diane exclaimed curiously.

"Yeah. But then, all this leads to one question. How did humans know about Pokémon and stuff?" Lance asked back.

"I don't know. It's very strange about how humans came to know about us. As to how we know about humans, we only knew about that through fairy tales, folklores, legends and stuff," Diane said as some Torchic cried, signaling the end of dawn.

"Looks like morning's about to rise, although the sky still seems dark and filled with stars," Lance said while looking up to the beautiful sky.

"Yeah," Diane said as she looked up to the sky too. It was filled with thousands of little lights that are lighting up the dark background, along with the moon that shone and cloaked the sky in a blackish-red colour.

Suddenly, Lance felt like as if he was being hypnotized by the scenery and his instincts as he moved his hands closer and closer to Diane's shoulder. When his hand grasped her shoulder, Diane shrieked and shuddered a bit.

"So-sorry, Diane. I didn't know what I was doing," Lance quickly apologized.

"It's ok, at least it was better than a Dusknoir's hand," remarked Diane as they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say and what to do.

"Oh, how cute!" a voice snapped the both of them too consciousness and made them turn around. There, Solona was standing with a tray of hot pancakes.

"Mom, were just friends, ok? I'm gonna take my shower first, while you guys take your breakfasts first," Diane said nervously as she dashed to the door and to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about her. She always takes a bath when she gets very nervous. Now why don't you have some pancakes with us before you and her head to Pallet Town," Solona said.

"Pallet Town? I thought were heading to New Moon Guild," Lance question curiously.

"Well the guild is _in _Pallet Town, so you'll have to go through Viridian Forest, Route 2, Viridian City and Route 1 to get there, so why don't you have your breakfast first to fuel up," explained Solona.

"Ok," answered Lance as he walked to the door and entered the house. Unbeknownst to him and the Axew, someone had been hearing their conversation all along, right on top of a tree, camouflaged among the leaves. "Well can you look at that, that girl had found herself a new playmate. If that's the case, then he will be my new rival, a worthy one," the Pokémon murmured as he leaped off the tree and vanished into the darkness that is slowly lighting up by the rising sun.

After having breakfast, taking a bath, packing things and stuff, Lance and Diane were ready to head towards New Moon Guild and register a new exploration team. "Oh, one more thing Lance," Solona called before the two head into Viridian Forest. "Don't tell anyone about you being a human. Who knows how people will react to that," Solona continued.

"Ok, ma'am," Lance said as he and Diane dashed out of the house and towards the entrance to the forest.

20 minutes later, Lance and Diane were traversing the dense forest looking for the exit. "Are you sure we're not lost?" Lance asked.

"Of course not, silly. It has just been 20 minutes since we entered, and Viridian Forest is quite big. As long as we keep heading south, we're sure to get out," Diane said as she pushed away some branches blocking the way.

As they were walking, Lance noticed some Bug-type Pokémon crawling on a tree. "By the way, apparently there are both wild Pokémon and civilized Pokémon in this world right?" Lance asked as he saw some Butterfree fly past them.

"Well yes. The most obvious difference between the two is the ability of civilized Pokémon to think and reason," Diane explained.

As they were walking, they reached an open area in which sunlight penetrated and shone into. "Hey, I recognize this place. Isn't this where I landed after I fell down from the sky?" Lance remarked.

"I think so. The fact that you actually survived the impact still bothers me," Diane said as she heard some noises not far from where she was standing. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard it too. It sounded like a fight! Come on, we have to check it," Lance said as he dashed towards the commotion, followed by Diane.

"Oh shit, how long do you still need?"

When the both of them reached there, they saw a Tauros, Koffing and Zubat bullying a Cubone. "Just give me a few more days and I will get you enough money to pay the debt," the Cubone said as he whimpered a little.

"Oh come on now, we have been waiting for weeks! If you don't prepare the bucks by Thursday, you're as good as dead!" the Tauros shouted.

"So does that mean you'll give me time?" the Cubone asked, trying to get some mercy.

"Yes, but this is your last chance. But I won't let you go so easily, so here's your punishment!" the Tauros shouted as he was about to attack the Cubone with a Zen Headbutt when Lance interfered with an Iron Tail, pushing both backwards.

"Now what's a kid doing here in the Viridian Forest, huh?" the Tauros asked.

"It's none of your business, now leave this Cubone alone," Lance said, trying to back up the Cubone.

"No kids got the right to stop me! I shall do whatever I want. Boys, teach them a lesson," ordered the Tauros to his friends.

"Yes, brother," the Koffing and Zubat said as they attack with Tackle and Wing Attack, respectively. Lance and Diane managed to dodge it, easily. After that, Lance shot a Thundershock at the Zubat, knocking it out. Meanwhile, Diane used a Dragon Claw on the Koffing, knocking it out, too.

"As they say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" the Tauros shouted as he charged to the both of them with a Horn Attack. Diane used a Dragon Claw to reflect it and Lance used Volt Tackle to knock him back. The Tauros got up and used Giga Impact, but the attack missed and Lance and Diane used Thunderbolt and Dragon Rage to knock him out.

"Finally stopped him," Diane said as the Tauros struggled to get up, but fell down.

"Got you!" a voice from behind them surprised Lance and Diane as the Zubat got up and tried to use Poison Fang while the Koffing tried to use Gyro Ball. However, the attack was blocked by the Cubone using Bonemerang (logic applies, so technically Bonemerang can hit levitating foes since Cubone actually throws something) knocking both of them out, again.

"Thanks," Lance said.

"It's ok, now let's get out of here before they wake up," the Cubone said as he, Lance and Diane ran away out of the forest.

A while later, the three of them got out of Viridian Forest and reached Route 2. "Thanks for saving me earlier," thanked the Cubone.

"You're welcome. You saved us earlier, too. Anyway, I'm Lance," Lance introduced himself. "And I'm Diane," the Axew introduced herself, too.

"I'm Luke. Nice to meet you two," Luke introduced.

"So why were you being beaten up by those punks earlier?" Lance asked.

"Well everything started a few months ago. My mom, a farmer, was working with her friend on a farm at Cerulean City. There were a lot of plantations. Fruits, vegetables, berries and many more. The crops were protected by some Graveler they hired to prevent bird Pokémon from eating them up. But one day, the Graveler didn't come to work for some reason, so bird Pokémon flocked to the farm and ate the crops, until there's nothing left. Since they didn't have enough money and time to plant new crops, with a loss of an income source, my mom's friend had to go to Hoenn to work with her family there. My mom can't afford the trip, so she's left with the choice of finding a new job. Unfortunately, she can't find a job stable enough, so she had to borrow money from gangsters," Luke explained.

"What happens after that?" Diane asked.

"One day, I was just wandering around my house when a tripped on a rock and fell into a stream. Since I'm a Ground-type, I can't swim, so I got carried by the current into the Cerulean Cave. When I woke up, I was washed upon a shore in the cave. Suddenly, a wild Kadabra was just about to attack me with a Psychic when my mom took the blow and got hit into the stream and washed away to sea. Since then I've never seen her again. The gangsters just now wanted to collect my mom's debt," Luke explained as he let a tear fall from his eye.

"What about your dad?" Lance asked.

"Well my mom said he died when I was young. I have no other relatives, so I'm all alone in this world," Luke said as he started to cry.

"Don't worry, Luke. We'll be your friends," Diane said, trying to comfort the crying Cubone.

"You will?" Luke asked as he finally stopped crying.

"Of course we will. Hey, I know? How 'bout you join our exploration team?" Lance asked, trying to recruit a new member.

"Wait, Lance, we haven't even officially make an exploration team yet. Plus, don't you think he's a bit young to join an exploration team?" Diane asked.

"Excuse me, but I'm fourteen," Luke exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. So I guess you're with us then," Diane said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Then its set, we will form an exploration team together! First things first, we will spend the night at Viridian City first," Lance said as the three of them head towards Viridian City, not knowing what awaits them there.

When they finally arrived at Viridian City, they first head to a hotel to book a room for the night. But before they entered the building….

"Hey Luke, what do you think you're doing with those losers!"

A voice from behind stopped them in their tracks. "That voice sounds like-," before finishing her sentence, Diane and her friends turned around and saw a Treecko and a Houndour.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" Diane shouted agitatedly.

"Oh nothing, dear, just coming too pick up my partner Luke here," Riley the Treecko said.

"What! Luke, you know this guy?" Diane asked furiously to Luke.

"Well, yes. He's my ex-partner," Luke said as he grinned to Riley.

"What do you mean ex?" Riley questioned.

"I'm sick of being your slave, Riley, so I joined their soon-to-be exploration team," Luke said.

"Whatever, and you there, Pikachu," Riley pointed towards Lance, "I heard about you and _her _action at Pewter City, but I can easily take the Scyther down, too. And from now on, you're my rival, so watch out, and that goes for the both of you, too," Riley continued as he and the Houndour fled away. What will happen to Lance and his friends? Find out in the next chapter!

**I will update next chapter as soon as possible. Remember to review!**


	5. The Rise Of Team Alpha

**The Pokémon World: Chapter 5: The Rise of Team Alpha**

**Since I had a lot of time, I was able to update quickly. So here's the fifth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Today we have Red here to do the disclaiming. "….." Ok, that's meaningful, Red. That most probably means 'I don't own Pokemon". Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

It was around 8.30 at night by now. Lance, Diane and Luke were sitting in their room that they booked for the night.

"So who is this Riley guy, anyway?" Lance asked as he recalled what had happened this afternoon outside the hotel.

"Well, when I was wandering around Pewter City a month or so ago, the gangsters managed to find me and tried to force me to pay up. Suddenly, Riley and Macqueen, the Houndour who was Riley's partner managed to save me from the punks. After that, he wanted to recruit me to become his partner. At first I refused saying that I will be a bother to them, but he then said that he will help pay for the debt, convincing me to join his exploration team, Team Shadow," Luke explained as he took a sip of tea from his cup.

"So why did you leaved his team then?" Lance asked as he took a sip of coffee from his cup.

"The first few days were ok, rescuing some Pokémon lost in Mt. Moon and catching thieves at Route 4. But then he started acting a bit rough on me. He gets mad at me for every little mistake I make, treated me like a housemaid and even slapped me once for accidently breaking his favorite figurine. After I got fed up of that jerk, I ran away from his hut and decided to get some money to pay my debt on my own. That's when I met the both of you," Luke said as he finished his cup of tea.

"That jerk, he's always acting tough and arrogant like that," Diane said angrily as she crushed the soda can that she was drinking, causing some soda to spill out onto the floor.

"Looks like you also knew Riley. How did you-" before Luke could finish his sentence, Diane cut in.

"Hey guys, it's getting awfully late now, and I'm starting to get sleepy, so why don't we just hit the sack now," Diane said as she threw the crushed soda can into the trash can.

"Hit the sack?" Luke asked.

"That means go to bed, kid," Diane said as she went towards her bed.

"Uh, ok. I guess we need to get some good sleep to prepare for tomorrow," Lance said as he went towards his bed, while Luke did the same. Diane got her own bed, while Lance and Luke shared a bed. When the three of them were tucked into their beds, Lance closed the lights.

"Hey, you think she's hiding something?" Lance whispered to Luke.

"Who cared, I'm sleepy. *yawn* Let's talk about this tomorrow," Luke whispered as he closed his eyes. Lance then did the same and fell asleep.

_Somewhere in Kanto at midnight…._

"Urgh, where am I?"

Daisy, the member of Team Tanker that was captured had finally woken from her 'sleep'. She was in some sort of room with only a small table and a plain bed. Unnoticed to her was that there were several hidden security cameras placed in the room.

"Commander, our prisoner has awakened," a Skorupi said as he looked at the monitor connected to the security cameras in the room.

"Finally! Why on earth did she sleep for one whole day? I don't think that a little amount of Sleep Powder from a Wepinbell can be so powerful," the Drapion whined as he looked at the screen of the monitor.

"We better get on with our plan quickly, 'cause she's starting to get restless," the Skorupi said as the Bayleef trapped in the room was starting to try to get out by using attacks on the metal door.

"Even after she just woke up from her beauty sleep was she still energetic. We don't want to waste time, so let's start the interrogation," the Drapion said as he started walking away from the control room.

Back at the room, Daisy was still trying to escape by using Body Slam over and over on the metal door. "Must….. not…. give….up," Daisy said as she used another Body Slam on the metal door. Suddenly, the metal door opened as Daisy rammed it, knocking her to the floor.

"It's no use, young lady, this door is even harder than a Forretress's shell," the Drapion said as he entered the room.

"Who exactly are you, mister?" Daisy asked as she stood up.

"Well, to start things off, I would like to properly introduce myself. You shall call me Commander Drake," Drake introduced himself.

"Are you the leader of this group of criminals?" Daisy asked.

"No. To make it clear, there are four ranks in this organization. There are the underlings that do most of the work, then the admins, for example Admin Skyler, the Scyther in charge of stealing the Meteorite. After that, there are the commanders, for example me. Finally, there's the boss," Drake explained.

"Well then, who is your so-called boss," Daisy asked, again.

"That will be our secret, and to make it clear, I should be the one doing the questioning!" Drake shouted as he stomped the floor.

"Now, I would like to ask you. Since you're from the Meganium clan, you should know about the Nature Energy, right?" Drake asked.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," Daisy said nervously.

"Stop lying! I am aware that only a few members of the clan know about the Nature Energy, but my sources tell me that you are one of them," Drake said.

"Even if I know anything about it, why would I tell you?" Daisy protested. She and Drake then stare at each other as in a staring competition.

_20 minutes later…._

Drake and Daisy were still staring at each other. "Come on, commander, do something!" the Skorupi said at the control room, hoping that this situation will stop as soon as possible.

"Oh, fine, if you're not telling me, be it. I will return back in the morning to ask you again, and until then," Drake said as he snapped his fingers. Then, two Skorupi entered with a bowl of berries and a cup of water. ", please enjoy your meal. Have a good night, but remember that I will return in the morning," Drake continued as he leave the room, leaving Daisy inside.

After that, Commander Drake went into his own bedroom. There, he pushed a button and a giant screen appeared. He pushed another, and the screen activated, showing a shadowy character.

"So how was the interrogation?" the character asked.

"Well it didn't work out pretty good. She ain't gonna say anything! But don't worry, boss, I have a plan to make her reveal it in the morning," Drake said nervously as a drop of sweat dropped from the side of his head.

"It better work! We need to know the location of the Nature Energy deposit, or our plan will fail! I'm out," the shadowy character said as the screen then deactivated.

"Soon, my friends, we shall take revenge and regain control of the world!" the shadowy Pokemon exclaimed as he hold up an old picture frame, revealing a Deoxys, Mewtwo and Mew in the picture.

_A few hours later, back at the hotel…._

Lance again experienced a strange dream. This time, he saw a Raikou and a Mew playing on a field of flowers. "Catch me if you can!" the Mew shouted as she flew across the field at high speed.

"You'll regret saying that!" the Raikou shouted back as he dashed towards the Mew and high speed too. Suddenly, the surrounding turned blacked and Lance couldn't see a thing.

"I can't possibly do that!" a voice shouted.

"This is an order, Blitz, or do you want to perish alongside her," another voice said.

"But, she's my friend!" the first voice shouted again. Suddenly, lightning and thunder surrounded and engulfed Lance. "What's happening?" Lance shouted as the lightning became brighter, blurring everything.

Immediately Lance woke up from his dream. He then checked his surroundings to make sure that he had fully recovered from that dream. Diane and Lance were still sleeping, and the wall clock showed a time of 3.30 p.m.

"Another strange dream, huh. I wonder what's with these two strange dreams that I have been experiencing. Maybe the impact from that fall really did leaved a mark. Anyway, I think it might be better if I continued my sleep, and hopefully I would not be experiencing any more strange dreams," Lance said to himself as he returned into his sleep.

_A few hours later…._

After having breakfast, Lance and his friends were ready to proceed to their destination, Pallet Town. They were walking on Route 1 when they stumbled upon Rex and his partner Weezing.

"Hey, aren't you the kids who took down Admin Skyler?" Rex asked.

"Yes, yes we are. Hey, where's Daisy?" Diane asked as she noticed the missing member of the team.

"A couple of days ago," Rex then explained what happened at Diglett's Cave.

"So she was kidnapped?" Lance asked.

"Yes. After the incident, we reported back to the guild. For now, we will have to do our usual jobs until further notice," the Weezing said.

"By the way, what brings you kids to Pallet Town?" Rex asked.

"We wanted to make a new exploration team, so we are going to register at the guild," Lance said.

"Well I wish you luck on your adventures. Oh yeah, what're your names, kids?" Rex asked.

"I'm Diane and these are Lance and Luke," Diane introduced.

"Ok, then. Farewell," Rex said as he and the Weezing continued towards Viridian City.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Lance and his friends arrived at Pallet Town. _Even in this world Pallet Town is bigger than in the games _Lance thought as he was amazed by the size of the town.

"Hey Diane, why is Pallet Town called a town even though it's really big?" Lance asked.

"This place started as a little village. As time passed, it grew bigger and bigger into a city, but the folks here preferred the name Pallet Town," Diane explained as she and the group walked pass stalls, houses and buildings.

"So where is New Moon Guild?" Lance asked.

"It's located on the far end of the village, on a cliff over-looking the town and Route 21," Luke explained.

After a 5-minute walk, the group reached New Moon Guild. The entrance of the guild was a tent with a gate blocking it and some kind of symbol that looked like crescents attached on it. Beside the gate was some kind of scanner.

"What does that symbol represent?" Lance asked.

"That's the symbol of this guild. Every guild has its own symbol, including this guild," Diane explained.

"You mean there're other guilds as well?" Lance asked surprisingly.

"Well, yes," Luke said as he noticed that Lance was acting like a Neanderthal.

Lance then noticed the grate on the ground in front of the entrance. "Is that the inspection gate of this guild?" Lance asked, again.

"Yes," Diane said. Lance then knew what to do as he stepped on the grate.

"Who's that Pokémon? Who's that Pokémon? It's Pikachu! It's Pikachu!" a voice from under that grate shouted. After that, Luke stood on the grate. "Who's that Pokémon? Who's that Pokémon? It's Cubone! It's Cubone!" the voice shouted again. Finally it was Diane's turn to step on the grate.

"Who's that Pokémon? Who's that Pokémon? It's…..err….," the voice said as it suddenly stopped. "It's….um….wait….ah! It's Axew! It's Axew!" the voice suddenly said as the gate opened.

"What's that about?" Luke asked.

"Don't know, but let's just head inside first," Diane said as the three of them walked into the tent. Inside, they saw a hole with a ladder leading into the ground. "I guess we should climb down," Lance said as he climbed down the ladder, followed by Diane and Luke.

When they finally reached the bottom, they saw a lot of Pokémon doing a lot of things. "Wow, so this is how a guild looks like," Luke said as he was astonished by the surrounding.

"Hello, there. So what brings you kids to New Moon Guild?"

A voice from beside them surprised the three as they turned and saw a Gardevoir. "Are you Layla, the assistant to the leader of the guild?" Diane asked.

"Well yes, yes I am. Now as I said, what brings you three to the guild?" Layla asked, again.

"We would like to make a new exploration team," Lance said.

"Ok then. Follow me," Layla said as she 'floated' towards another hole with a ladder leading further underground. Lance and the others followed her and climbed the ladder into the next floor of the guild.

Downstairs, there were fewer activities compared to upstairs. Layla and the group then proceeded towards a majestic-looking door. Layla opened it and the four of them entered into the rather big room. "Guildmaster, we have a few guests that would like to form a new exploration team," Layla called.

"I have been expecting you kids to arrive after the incident," a voice said as a figure appeared, revealing to be a Crescelia.

"Guildmaster Crescent! I can't believe I'm really meeting you in person!" Diane shrieked as she looked at her idol.

"Yet here you are in my room. I've heard you guys are the ones who defeated Admin Skyler back at Pewter City. That was pretty good for kids your age. Anyway, lets proceed with the task at hand. First of all, what is your exploration team's name?" Crescent asked.

"Well we haven't decided yet. What do you think, Lance?" Luke asked.

Lance thought of it at first. After that, an idea flashed across his mind. "How about Team Alpha?" Lance suggested.

"Team Alpha, huh? That's a good name," Diane exclaimed.

"Yeah, not bad," Luke exclaimed, too.

"Then Team Alpha it is. Layla, bring the scroll here," Crescent ordered.

"Yes, guildmaster," Layla answered as she went towards a cupboard and grabbed a scroll. She then laid it on the floor, revealing some descriptions with a few boxes. After that, she grabbed a feather and a jar of ink.

"Now, who shall be the leader of Team Alpha?" Crescent asked.

"I think Lance should be the leader," Luke said.

"What, me?" Lance exclaimed, surprisingly.

"Yeah, you," Diane supported.

"Ok then," Lance said.

"Then, Lance, engrave the name of your new-found exploration team on this scroll and engrave your name in this box," Crescent ordered. Lance then dipped the feather in the ink and wrote 'Team Alpha' on the top of the scroll. He then wrote his name in the section below the team name.

"Good, now use an attack on the section below your name," Crescent said, which surprised Lance and his friends.

"This is a way to present your signature in a guild, and don't worry, the scroll won't break," Layla assured. With that, Lance used a Thundershock on the scroll, causing it to shine. "Now it's your turn, Diane," Crescent said. With that, Diane wrote her name on the scroll and used a Dragon Claw on it. Finally, Luke wrote his name and used a Bonemerang on it.

"Congratulations, the registration is complete. You are now officially in an exploration team," Crescent exclaimed as the three of them jumped up with a hooray.

After that, Layla brought a bag to the three of them. "These will be your new gears," Crescent said as she took something out of the bag. "This will be your Exploration Badge. It will be useful in many situations, including easy access to the gate of the guild," Crescent explained as she gave the badge to Lance.

"And this will be your Exploration Bag. Use this to carry things during a mission," Crescent continued as she gave the bag to Diane. "This is a map of the Kanto region that will be useful," Crescent said as she gave the map to Luke. "That's all you'll have for now. As you rank up, you'll gain new equipment and many more things," Crescent concluded her long speech.

"Now I will show you around the guild. Follow me," Layla said as she led the exploration team out of the room.

"That Pikachu, he was something different. He emits a special aura, something strange but not native," Crescent said, knowing that something is special about Lance.

**I bet a lot of you already know who the guildmaster was, judging from the name of the guild. Anyway, I will update as soon as possible, so please review! ;)**


	6. The Trade

**Lance's Adventures, a PMD Story: Chapter 6: The Trade**

**This is the sixth chapter. To make it clear, the name of this fanfic is Lance's Adventures, not The Pokémon World. The latter was its original name, but I changed it to suit the fanfic. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, then Ash wouldn't have celebrated his tenth birthday every year.**

In the last chapter, Lance and his friends officially formed their new exploration team, Team Alpha. Now, Layla was giving them a tour of the guild. They were outside Crescents room.

"This will be the guild's base, the base of the operation of the guild. This is only exclusive to members of the guild, which means no guests allowed, unless they have been given special permission by the guildmaster herself. To the left will be the dormitories where exploration teams spend the night. The three of you will be staying in room number 7, take note of that," Layla said as she led the group to the right side of thebase. They then reached a big room with tables and chairs, a podium and another door further ahead.

"To the right of the base will be the dining room, where we enjoy our meals. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be held here at specific times of the day. Breakfast at 7 in the morning, lunch at 1 in the afternoon and dinner at 8 at night. If you can't attend for some reason, for example if you're in a mission, then that's that. Same thing goes if you're late for it or somehow overslept for breakfast. Members of the guild are free to order a light meal anytime between the three, but only once a day to avoid greediness. If you forget anything, there's a sign over there explaining the rules of the dining room," Layla explained as she pointed towards a sign hanging on a wall.

"What does that door and glass panel lead to then?" Diane asked as she pointed towards the door and glass panel on the wall.

"That will lead to the kitchen where the meals are prepared. The Pokémon on duty for the day will cook the meals for that day. Four Pokémon are assigned for each day. Some Pokémon who are generous volunteered to work for more than one day. If you want to take the job, speak to the head chef Danny and he will show you the ropes," Layla continued as she led the group back to the base and to another room. Meanwhile, Lance was thinking whether or not Pokémon were served in this world in addition to vegetables.

When they got in, Lance and his friends saw some kind of portal imbued with a blue light. "Is that the evolution portal of this guild?" Luke asked.

"Yes. As we all know, the evolution portal is used for evolution. Unlike wild Pokémon, civilized Pokémon are unable to evolve naturally due to having genes that are to powerful. Therefore, the evolution portal is needed in use of evolution. This portal contains an energy called Life Spirit that can somehow mutate the genes of Pokémon, causing it to evolve. However, the Life Spirit in the portal alone can't fully make a Pokémon evolve. It also needs other attributes of the Pokémon itself. Therefore, evolution is not guaranteed when using the evolution portal. Study has shown that the older a Pokémon is the easier for it to evolve. That means kids have a harder time of evolving compared to adults," Layla explained as she led Lance and his friends out of the room.

"That hatch over there leads to the inspection tunnel. It is connected to the inspection hatch outside the guild. The Pokémon in charge of the day will do sentry duty. That means one Pokémon will inspect the footprints of visitors and another will open the gate if the character is not suspicious," Layla explained again as she and the group proceeded up the ladder.

Once they got up, they reached the much busier floor of the guild. "This will be the lobby, where most activities happen. Here, non-members of the guild have permission to enter in addition to members of the guild. This is where exploration teams acquire jobs and missions from visiting Pokémon and through the mission boards. At the left side will be the Assistance Mission Board, where missions about rescuing, escorting, retrieving items and other missions will be posted. On the right side will be the Outlaw Mission Board. As the name suggests, missions involving capturing an outlaw are posted here. That's all you need to know about the things in this guild. According to our tradition, new teams get a day off on the day they register, so you might want to check out your room first. After that, take your time to introduce yourself to other members," Layla said as she left the group and went down the ladders.

"So what was the room number of our room again?" Diane asked sheepishly.

"It's 7, the lucky number. How could you forget?" Lance asked as he started walking towards the ladder.

"Sorry, I was caught in Layla's long and interesting speech," Diane replied as she followed Lance.

"Screw that; let's just check out our new room. I hope it's cool," Luke exclaimed as he ran towards the ladder, unknown to him and his friends that someone was watching them all along, Riley and Macqueen.

"Well what do you know, they really did arrive at the guild," Macqueen said.

"Of course they did, and even better their room is right next to ours, and that will make things interesting during our stay at the guild," Riley mumbled.

_Meanwhile at the Infinity Squad's base…._

"Oh, I can't believe that I was able to actually sleep in here."

Daisy awoke from her sleep as she got up from her bed in the room. She recalled what had happened at midnight and knew that Commander Drake will return to provoke her to reveal the location of the Nature Energy. Indeed she knew the whereabouts of the energy deposit, but it has been the clan's rule that only certain chosen members are to know of this energy. She was thinking of how the commander will try to provoke her. What bothers her more is what they are going to use this energy for.

As predicted, the door of the room opened and the Drapion entered. "Good morning, miss, although I must say that it is almost afternoon," the commander greeted.

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't think there's any more use of forcing me to stay here, right?" Daisy said as she was trying to convince the commander that she knew nothing.

"Seriously, you're not good at lying, are you? Our underlings had already found information that you joined the meeting of the clan concerning of the Nature Energy, so there's no use of ignoring again," Drake said.

"Well as I said, if I do know about it, how can you force me to tell you?" Daisy protested.

"I think that will be easier than expected," Commander Drake said as he took out a controller and pressed one of the buttons. Suddenly, four holes appeared on the ground and steel chains shoot out and wrapped Daisy's foots.

"A few chains are not enough to frighten me, commander," Daisy said bravely as she was worried of what he'll do next.

"Of course they won't, but these will," Drake said as he pushed another button. Two large holes appeared at both sides of the room and two steel cages covered with two pieces of cloth appeared. Suddenly, Daisy started to sneeze over and over again.

"Don't tell me there are-," Daisy said as she let out a sneeze.

"Exactly, Miss Daisy," Drake said as he put ear plugs on his ears and pressed another button and the cages open, revealing four Parasects in them. Immediately, Daisy screamed loudly, causing the Parasects to run around wildly, but that only made Daisy scream louder. _Holy cow! They said she would scream louder than an Exploud, but I didn't expect it to be this loud! The high-pitched sound is piercing through my ear plugs _thought Drake as he pressed a button and chains shoot out of the cage and drag the Parasects back into the steel cage. The cage then disappeared back into the holes, the holes then seal off and the steel chains strapping on Daisies legs gets loose and retracted back into the holes.

"How did you know my weakness?" Daisy asked as she was still trembling with fear.

"Nothing a bit of research can't do. Anyway, I think you're prepared to be interviewed, right?" Drake asked. At first Daisy was quiet as she still hesitated for a moment. "Or do you prefer some horror?" Drake asked.

"Fine," Daisy said with a frown as she knew that she had no other choice.

_Back at the guild…._

Lance turned the key of their room and opened it, revealing a rather spacious and nice looking room. There was a double-decker bed and a single bed at both sides of the room, a small Voltorb-printed table with three chairs in the middle, a cupboard next to the single bed and a round window at the end of the room. There is also another door in the room that leads into a bathroom.

"Wow! I expected that our room would be cool, but not this cool!" Diane exclaimed as she and the group walked into the room.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much space there is in here," Lance said as the three of them put in their equipments on the small table.

"First come, first serve, so I'll get the upper-bed!" Luke said as he ran towards the double-decker bed, climbed the ladder and jumped onto his bed.

"Fine, then I'll take the lower bed," Lance said.

"Well if you guys take that bed, then I'll take this bed," Diane said.

"Great food, great room and great, comfy bed, what else can I ask for?" Luke exclaimed as he climbed down the bed after testing its softness.

"Great scenery, of course!" Lance said as he walked towards the window and watched the scenery of Route 21.

"Yeah, first thing in the morning will be fresh, sea breeze from the sea," Diane said as she looked at the sea.

"You know, if I know any better, you two look like couples," Luke remarked as the two of them looked back.

"Just shut up, Luke. We're just friends, ok? Now let's meet the crews of the guild," Lance said as he and Diane blushed at the statement.

"So where do you think we should head first?" Diane asked.

"How about we first head to the kitchen," Luke said.

"But it's still 11.30 am. Lunch is still over an hour away," Lance said.

"Well I want to register to be a chef," Luke said, which made both Lance and Diane surprised.

"You can cook?" Diane asked surprisingly.

"Well of course. I even know my mom's secret recipe for Lansat Mushroom Soup, and it's darn delicious, even if I say so myself," Luke said proudly.

"Ok, then. I'm also interested in cooking, so I'll join. What about you Lance?" Diane asked.

"If the both of you want to join, then I'll give it a shot," Lance said.

"By the way, do you know how to cook dishes of the Pokémon World?" Diane whispered to Lance as the group walked towards the kitchen.

"No, that's why I'm joining. I want to learn how. Plus, it can't be that hard," Lance whispered back as the group approached the door and opened it. When they got inside, they saw a group of Pokémon preparing dishes for lunch. A Sandshrew was cutting vegetables, a Charmander and Magmar were cooking and a Munchlax was mixing a broth.

"Hello there, kids," a voice surprised them from behind. When the group turned around, they saw a Corphish wearing a chef's hat. "Are you the head chef of the guild?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'm Danny, one of the best chefs in the Kanto region. From the looks of it, you're new members right?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we are Team Alpha. I'm Lance, the leader, and these are Diane and Luke," Lance introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Team Alpha. I'm not with any team, though. My sole purpose in this guild is to be the head chef. Anyway, is there anything I can do for you?" Danny asked generously.

"We would like to register as chefs in the guild," Luke said.

"I see. But you should know that I only accept Pokémon that had a bit of experience in cooking. I can't risk giving crews stomach aches," Danny said seriously. This made Lance reconsider his choice of becoming a chef. He can cook, but that is back in the human world. He doesn't know how to cook dishes in the Pokémon world. But if he declined, he would feel like the odd one out in his team.

"But if you're interested, you can join my cooking classes to start off," he said, which made Lance gain his confidence back. "Anyway, I'll register you all, so take your time to look around the guild and introduce yourself to everyone. Just remember to come when lunch is ready," Danny reminded as the group went out of the kitchen and started introducing their group to the crews of the guild.

_One and a half hour later…._

Lance and his friends had introduced their team to most of the members of the guild. They were now at the base of the guild when a bell rang. "Lunch time! Lunch time!" a voice shouted as Pokémon started running towards the dining room. Lance and his friends then sped towards the room too, hoping that they were not too late.

When they reached the room, most of the tables were already taken. "Hey guys!" a voice shouted towards the group. It was Wade, the Wooper from Team Awesome that was in charge of sentry duty for most of the days. "We saved you some seats," another Pokemon at the table shouted. It was Dawn (no connection with Dawn from the anime and the games), a Buterfree who was Wade's partner and in charge of sentry duties along with him.

"Thanks," Lance said as he and his friends sat down at the table.

"So what are we eating for today?" Diane asked.

"Berry salad, chicken stew and Oran berry pie," Wade said, which surprised Lance as he didn't know that there were chicken in this world. He dared not to ask though, since that will arouse suspicion of his identity as a human.

In the next few minutes, the crews of the guild were eating their meals happily when a voice interrupted them. "Attention please! Our guildmaster would like to give her announcement," Layla said at the podium as she made way for guildmaster Crescent.

"Members of the guild, today we had some new members joining the guild. These Pokémon were the ones that arrested Admin Skyler during the attack on Pewter City. May I present to you Team Alpha!" Crescent said as she looked towards Lance and his group. Most of the crews already met the team a moment ago, while members who didn't clapped their hands for the team. A minute later, everything was back to normal as everyone continued their meals.

20 minutes later, a few of the members already finished their meals and left the room. Lance and his friends just finished theirs. "Oh god, the food was just too delicious," Luke said as he lay back on the chair.

"Yeah, the chefs here must be really good," Lance said as he did the same.

"Well it's all thanks too Danny who coached them," Dawn said as she put down her spoon.

"Speaking of the man, he said that he wasn't in any exploration team and was here just to be the head chef. Did you guys know how he arrived here?" Diane asked curiously.

"No one knows. Even though we've been here for a long time, Danny has been here even longer. Some say he was here immediately after the guild was established," Wade said as he drank from his glass of water.

"Anyway, I don't think we have anything else to do. Since this was our first day, then we are given permission to relax first. Any idea of what we should do?" Lance asked.

"Why don't we go shopping? After all, this town has a good reputation of being a shopping centre," Diane said.

"You mean city, right?" Luke said as he took a last dip of his glass of water.

"Same difference. Anyway, we'll meet you guys later. Bye," Lance said as he and his friends got up and walked towards the door.

When they got to the lobby, a familiar but disturbing voice stopped them in their paths. "Long time no see," the voice greeted. The group turned around and saw Riley and his partner, Macqueen.

"Oh no, don't tell me that you're members of the guild," Diane said, astonished.

"Well, no. We're just staying at the guild for now. We're actually from Full Moon Guild," Riley replied with a smirk.

"You mean that guild at Johto?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and it's a better guild than this crappy one," Macqueen said arrogantly.

"Watch your manners, youngsters," a voice from behind Riley said.

"Guildmaster Crescent!" Lance said. Riley and his partner then turned around and saw the Crescelia with an angered face.

"Oh, guildmaster Crescent! Good afternoon," the both of them said nervously.

"You two better be grateful that I let you stay here for a while. If you two got nothing more to do here, you are welcome to leave," Crescent said strictly.

"Yes, guildmaster Crescent," Riley and Macqueen said as the both of them went to the dormitories.

"Thanks, guildmaster Crescent," Diane thanked.

"You're welcome. Those two didn't gave you trouble, right?" Crescent asked.

"No, guildmaster. By the way, why are they here if they aren't this guild's members?" Lance asked curiously.

"They said that they had some urgent business here, so I let them stay here for a few days," Crescent said.

"Um, guildmaster Crescent, what is their team's name?" Luke asked which surprised both Lance and Diane as they thought that he already knew that during his stay with Riley.

"They call themselves Team Nova. Any more questions?" Crescent asked.

"No, guildmaster," The three of them said as Crescent started levitating towards her room.

"By the way, the police will bring Admin Skyler to our guild for further interrogation. Since you're the ones who caught him, why don't you join the interrogation, too?" Crescent said.

"Great!" Lance said.

"Ok, then. Meet me at my room after dinner," Crescent said as she entered her room. Lance and his friends then head out of the guild towards Pallet Town to buy supplies.

_Some time later, after dinner…._

Admin Skyler was brought to Crescent's room by two Machokes. He had two iron balls chained to his legs and hand-cuffs tied to his scythes. The door then opened and Team Alpha entered.

"You!" Skyler shouted as he started struggling to escape.

"Long time no see, Skyler," Lance teased as he watched the Scyther getting hit by a bat at the head.

"Hmph, you think that you're so tough, huh? You just watch, kids, one day I will get revenge and that moment will turn real, as real as Asgard!" Skyler shouted with a grin.

"Whatever. So what do we know so far?" Crescent asked.

"Well, besides the fact that this group of vigilantes call themselves The Infinity Squad, nothing else is known," a Beedrill who was an officer said.

"The Infinity Squad, huh? Well not to worry, 'cause by the time he got out of the guild, you'll get all the information you need, officer," Crescent said.

_Oh come on, why hasn't the letter arrived yet _Skyler thought as he started getting nervous. Suddenly, the door opened again and a Pidgeotto flew in hastily. "Sir, sir! We've got an urgent message!" the Pidgeotto shouted as he flew towards the Beedrill with a letter in his talons. The Beedrill read it and became astonished.

"Guildmaster, you have to read this," the Beedrill said worriedly as he passed the letter to Crescent. After she read it, she too became astonished.

"What's the matter, guildmaster?" Luke asked.

"The Infinity Squad wanted to trade Daisy for Admin Skyler," Crescent said, which made everyone in the room astonished, too. What will be the decision?

**I will update the next chapter as soon as possible, so remember to follow and review. **


	7. Operation Trade

**Lance's Adventures, Chapter 7: Operation Trade**

**Sorry for the late update. I was cut off from the Internet for a few days since I went back to the village for the holidays. However, I managed to finish the story in time, so your patience is worth it. I present to you chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, it will be long since people can sit on benches in the games.**

Our story picked up from the last chapter. The Infinity Squad offered to trade Daisy, the captured member of Team Tanker, with Admin Skyler, the Scyther that was in charge of stealing the meteorite from the Pewter Museum. Right now, Skyler was in guildmaster Crescent's room, brought in by the police for interrogation, at least _before _the letter arrived. In the room too were Lance and his friends.

"The Infinity Squad would like to make the trade at Mt. Moon, tomorrow night at 8. According to this letter, Rex, Cord (the Weezing) and Admin Skyler should be the only ones to go. If anyone else goes, there will be consequences," Crescent explained as she passed the letter to Lance.

"So we do exactly as the letter says?" Lance asked as he read the letter.

"Well of course, and since we don't have time for the interrogation, I guess we should call it a day, officer," Crescent said.

"Yes, guildmaster," the Beedrill replied as he ordered the Machoke to carry Skyler out.

"You're not really going to stick to the orders, aren't you, guildmaster?" Lance asked as he gave the letter back to the guildmaster.

"You're pretty smart for a kid, and yes, I'm not going to stick to the orders from the Infinity Squad. That will be too risky. I will think of a better plan first, so you kids better get a good night sleep," Crescent said as Team Alpha went out of the room.

As the group were about to enter their rooms, they were hit by stones from behind them. "Who's there?" Diane shouted as the group turned around and saw Riley and his partner in the distant.

"You again," Lance said as Riley and his partner started walking towards them.

"Aren't you guys supposed to return to your rooms now?" Luke asked.

"Well, that's what we're doing. You see, we're staying at room number 8," Macqueen said, which surprised Lance and his friends.

"Don't worry, we won't pull any mean pranks on you guys, we want to keep our stay at the guild," Riley said, although Lance and his friends weren't sure they will keep their promise.

"Anyway, we should be getting into our rooms for now, so bye," Luke said as both teams enter their rooms, respectively.

"I can't believe that those guys are staying right next to our rooms," Diane said angrily as she lied down on her bed.

"Well at least they promised that they won't disturb us, but then again, that Riley is cunning. I still remembered that day when he got me by hiding under my bed and shook it when I was about to sleep. Man that scared the hell out of me, I thought that was a wild Haunter," Riley said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Who knows, maybe he'll do something like that again. Maybe they will drill a peek hole in the wall, or surprise us when we enter our room, or put some kind of sticky trap on the floor, or-" before Diane could finish her complain, Lance interrupted.

"Calm down Diane, you're over-reacting. There's no way they could do something like that. Besides, if they do, we'll just report to guildmaster Crescent," Lance said. "Anyway, we better get to sleep now, or else we will be late for breakfast tomorrow," Lance continued as the three of them went to sleep.

_Next morning at 6 am…_

Lance and his friends were still sleeping. Luckily, he didn't experience any strange dreams for the night. Suddenly, the alarm clock on the cupboard beside Diane's bed rang loudly. "Oh for crying out loud, can you quickly turn off the alarm, Diane. If not, I think my eardrum's going to explode," Luke whined, but still no response.

"Don't worry, Luke, I'm gonna turn it off," Lance said sleepily as he moved towards the alarm clock and slammed it, literally. Then, Diane woke up, still feeling sleepy.

"Oh hey guys, good morning," Diane said as she let out a yawn. Lance and Luke then do the 'are you f**king kidding me' face (if you know what I mean) at Diane. "What?" Diane asked.

"Anyway, we better get prepared for breakfast," Lance said as he bathed first, followed by Luke and Diane. After doing everything necessary, the three of them head towards the dining room. However, before they went out of the room, Diane stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I just want to check whether or not Team Nova placed some kind of prank here," Diane said. After a little look down the hallway, up the ceiling and a step on the mat, Diane finally let them walk outside.

When they got there, the room wasn't that crowded since Lance and his friends arrived a bit early. They then walked towards an empty table and sat down. "Look who's acting arrogant there," Lance said as they looked towards a table at the corner at which Riley and Macqueen were sitting. The both of them smirk back and minded their own business.

"Just ignore them; after all they're only staying here for a few more days," Diane said.

"Hey guys, you won't mind if we sit here right?" a voice said from behind Lance. It was David, a Marshtomp who was the leader of Team Blue Flare. Together with him was Matt, a Magmar and Storm, a Skarmony.

"Of course," Lance responded as the three of them sat down.

"Words on the hallways say that the villainous team wanted to trade Admin Skyler for Daisy, is that true?" Matt asked as he drank some water from a glass that was on the table.

"Yes, it's true. Guildmaster was still thinking of a plan to use during the trade at Mt. Moon," Diane said.

"Still, I wonder about the true intention of this so-called Infinity Squad," Lance said as he took a little sip of his glass of water.

"So they're called the Infinity Squad, huh," Storm said.

"Well that's how they call themselves anyway, and it sounds a bit odd, even if I may say so myself," Luke said. Then, the same voice from afternoon yesterday shouted.

"Breakfast time! Breakfast time!" the voice shouted. Some Pokémon entered hurriedly to take some places. Some Pokémon also entered from the kitchen to serve the food. A few minutes later, all the Pokémon in the room was chowing down on their meals happily when they were interrupted by a speech from Layla at the podium. "Attention, members of the guild, our guildmaster have an urgent speech to deliver," Layla said as guildmaster Crescent went up the podium.

"Attention, members of the guild. As we all know, Admin Skyler from the mysterious group of villains called the Infinity Squad has been captured and brought in for interrogation. However, besides the name of the group, nothing else was found out. In addition, we received a letter from the Infinity Squad. It was a request to trade Admin Skyler with Daisy, the member of Team Tanker that was captured. The trade will be made at Mt. Moon at 8 pm tonight. Originally, only Rex and his partner Cord should be present at the trade. However, after a discussion with Layla and guildmasters from other guilds, we decided that some reinforcements will be sent for undercover to assist Team Tanker during the operation. The reinforcements will be sent from our guild since we are the closest to the location. Therefore, a few teams were chosen by me to assist the team for the trade," Crescent said, which made everyone in the room discussing about which team was chosen.

"Silence!" Crescent shouted, which brought back silence in the room.

"These teams that I mention shall meet me at my room after breakfast. Team Blue Flare, Team Draco, Team Alpha, Team Digger and…. um…. Team Nova," Crescent said nervously.

"Oh yeah, looks like we're chosen!" Luke said happily.

"Wow, you've got a big mission on your first day of job already? That's cool!" David said surprisingly.

"Well anyway, I wonder why Team Nova got chosen to be in this operation. I think there are other better choices of teams. Besides, they're not even members of this guild, they're just visitors," Diane said as she took a bite of her chicken wing.

"Good point. However, it was guildmaster's decision, so we have to respect it. Plus, I think she has a good reason for choosing that team," Matt said as he took a sip of his soup.

"Anyway, let's just finish our breakfast quickly, or we'll be late," Storm said as the group quickly finish their meals and head towards guildmaster Crescent's room.

When they got there, the other teams have arrived, including Team Nova. Team Draco consists of a Gible, Bagon and Larvitar, while Team Digger consists of a Charmander and two Sandshrew. In the room too were Rex and his partner Cord.

"Looks like we're all here. Now we can discuss our strategy," Crescent said as Layla rolled out a map of Mt. Moon on the table.

"Rex, Cord and Skyler will enter through the main cave of Mt. Moon. There, they should encounter the Infinity Squad who will be waiting for them along with Daisy. Team Digger, your team will travel underground, following the group and remaining undetected. I chose you since your team are the best when it comes to stealth, Charlie," Crescent said.

"Yes, guildmaster," the Charmander replied.

"Meanwhile, Team Blue Flare will patrol outside to prevent any other Pokémon from entering Mt. Moon to interfere with our plan. If any intruders happen to be Infinity Squad members, capture them immediately so they won't alert the others inside. Same thing goes if Infinity Squad members were alredy patrolling the outskirts of Mt. Moon. Just knock them out so other teams can enter. If something bad happens in the cave, Team Blue Flare will enter to give support, understand?" Crescent said.

"Yes, guildmaster," David replied.

"Now then, Team Draco will travel on the ceiling and keep a watchful eye on Rex and the group. Understand?" Crescent said.

"Of course, guildmaster Crescent," the Gible replied.

"Finally, two teams will travel through smaller caves right beside the main cave to track the group. Team Alpha will travel on the north and Team Nova on the south. Just try not to get lost in the system of caves and tunnels. Understand?" Crescent said. (Note: The directions in Kanto here are based on the Town Map in the games. The cave at Mt. Moon leads from left to right, that means from west to east)

"Ok, guildmaster," both Lance and Riley said.

"Now that your positions are explained, we'll discuss about our tasks," Crescent said as Layla picked up a box and placed it on the table. Inside it was walkie-talkies.

"Use these to communicate between members and teams. Each member will hold one walkie-talkie. The volumes were already adjusted so that they're not too loud for the enemy to sense, but not too soft to be unable to hear," Layla said as she distributed the communication devices to the team members.

"If anything happens during the trade, alert the others and surround the Infinity Squad to prevent any damage, injuries or accidents to the hostages. I would like to remind you all that our main priority is Daisy that was held captive. Capturing the Infinity Squad would be second until the trade was done and Daisy was confirmed to be safe. Is everyone clear of our operation?" Crescent asked.

"Yes guildmaster," everyone in the room said as Layla put back the box and rolled the map.

"Good. Everyone stock up on supplies for the mission and prepare yourselves. Set off towards Mt. Moon at around 6 pm. Be sure to have a good meal first so you're full during the mission. That is all. Everyone is dismissed," Crescent said as everyone went out of the room to start preparing for the operation.

_Meanwhile at the Infinity Squad's base…._

"Good morning, boss," Drake said as he took a sip of coffee. He was in his room at the base.

"Well good morning, Drake. Some good news would be splendid at a time like this," the shady character said from the giant screen.

"Indeed, boss. We have already found out information of the Nature Energy, including its location," Drake said proudly as he took another sip of his cup of coffee.

"Very good. What about our ongoing plan to trade back Skyler?" the shady character said.

"It's going as planned, boss. There's a high chance that Skyler haven't leaked out any information about us, boss," Drake said.

"He better not. Remember to keep your grunts on high alert, too. Secure the area completely to prevent any intruders from entering. There's a good chance that the guild will send a few reinforcements to support Team Tanker," the shady character continued.

"Of course, boss. My grunts are on full alert to prevent any vigilantes and intruders from entering," Drake said as he finished his cup of coffee.

"Fine, you convinced me. Once this is finished, we will proceed with our plan to revive him back," the shady character said as the screen turned off.

"Well I look forward to meet this friend of boss when he revives," Drake said as he went out of his room.

**So what will happen during the trade? Will it go as secure as expected? Or will something happen to disturb it. And who is this Pokémon that the Infinity Squad were trying to revive? Find out in the next chapter. Last but not least, remember to review. **


	8. Crisis At Mt Moon

**Lance's Adventures, Chapter 8: Crisis at Mt. Moon. **

**Holiday has ended, which means school is back. I might be a little more busy starting from now on, especially since I'm starting on a new fanfic, so be patience if I'm updating a little more late than usual.**

**By the way, I'm a bit short on ideas for future teams, so anyone who has suggestions can send me OC's by PM. The form is in my profile, so follow exactly like what was written. If possible, include at least one Kanto or Johto Pokémon in it, seeing that the guild is situated at Kanto. **

**Disclaimer: My ownership of Pokémon is like separating Ash and Pikachu. Impossible. **

"That's all we're gonna need, so let's head back to the guild," Diane said.

Lance and his friends were just finished buying for some supplies for their upcoming mission. "Let's head back to the guild and take a little rest to pump-up for the mission later on," Lance said as the group started walking back towards the guild. They then stumbled upon Team Blue Flare.

"What a coincidence. I take it that you guys were finished buying some supplies," Matt said.

"Well yes. We were just heading back to the guild," Luke said.

"Why don't we head back together? We can discuss about our upcoming mission," David said as the group walked back to the guild, together.

"You guys better be ready for your first mission, ever," Storm said, knowing that Team Alpha received a very important mission on their first day of job, something a bit out of the box, actually.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that guildmaster chose us to be part of this operation, considering our experience and rank," Lance said. He knew that guildmaster chose them for a reason. Maybe because she was confident in them because of the incident at Pewter City. Even then, he knew that he and Diane got a bit lucky during their fight against Skyler.

"Speaking of ranks, what is your team's rank, David?" Diane asked curiously.

"Currently were still at Silver Rank. We ranked up from Bronze rank around six months ago. I think we will be able to rank up any time, now," David answered confidently. Those who reached Gold Rank will graduate from the guild, making Team Blue Flare eager to rank up.

"Enough talking about guilds and stuff. How 'bout we talk about something else? Like the Falcon Comet, for instance," Matt said, trying to change the subject.

"Falcon Comet? What's that?" Lance asked curiously.

"Well it is a comet that can be seen once every 15 years. It was named after its colour and shape that looked like a Staraptor. Funny thing, you know, since it will be seen at midnight later on, right after our mission. To add up to the coincidence, the Falcon Comet soars at an angle which made Mt. Moon the best place for viewing it, the place where we will commence our operation!" Storm explained.

"Too bad the place will be inaccessible to other Pokémon because of our operation," Diane said.

"It's a pity. People said that if a couple would be watching the comet at Mt. Moon, their love will be strengthened, although it might be mostly superstition," David added.

"Maybe it wasn't purely coincidence, but fate. Huh, Lance? Huh, Diane?" Luke joked as he elbowed both Lance and Diane. Of course, the both of them knew what the Cubone meant and blushed lightly. Strangely, the both of them didn't know why they were blushing in the first place. But before they could respond, Matt interrupted.

"Aw, look, they're blushing. Looks like they really do like each other," Matt said, which only made Lance and Diane's blush intensify.

"Oh for crying out loud, Matt, I just met her a few days ago," Lance said, trying to defend himself.

"Wow, I didn't know that. So did you ask her out after that or something, Lance?" Luke asked as Team Blue Flare laughed at the statement. However, that only made Lance and Diane facepalm themselves.

"Seriously, Luke, you're still able to pull out a joke like that before our first mission? You're just like Riley!" Diane said angrily as she started to walk faster past the group.

"What did I say wrong?" Luke asked confusedly.

"Don't know. Let's just leave her alone for now," Lance answered as the group continued their walk back to the guild. He sensed that there was a past history between Diane and Riley, but swept the thought away as he needed to concentrate on the first, big mission they will be taking.

_Meanwhile, at the Infinity Squad's base…._

The Infinity Squad was ready to head towards Mt. Moon in preparation for the trade. Drake was having a few more words with his boss before they depart.

"Remember, Drake. Our goal for now is to trade back Admin Skyler. Try to prevent any grunts from being captured too. Although those fools don't know much about our main task and goal, they do know of the location of your base. Understand?" the character said from the screen in Drake's room.

"Yes, boss," Drake replied, knowing the consequences he'll receive if he failed the task.

"You better keep your words, Drake, or you'll be no use to the squad," a gentle voice from behind the room said. Drake turned around, recognizing the voice. Coming out of the shadows was a Mismagius.

"Commander Violet, what are you doing here?" Drake asked confusedly, thinking that he was the only one in charge of this operation.

"Well I decided that I will send some reinforcements from Commander Violet to help you out, just in case," the shady character said.

"Now what do you mean by 'just in case', boss?" Drake protested feeling a bit offended.

"Silence! Just make sure that you two won't mess up the whole operation, or there will be consequences. That goes for you too, Violet. I'm out," the shady character said as the screen deactivated.

"Oh just great. I can't believe that boss ain't believing in my strength, so he sent me reinforcements from a lady? That's just retard," Drake whined.

"Now, now, save your frustration, or you'll mess up the mission. And remember, if you do mess it up, I'll get punishment too, so you better don't," Violet said as she teleported away.

_Back at the guild, at 5 pm…._

Lance and his friends were having a final meal before heading towards Mt. Moon. When they got to Pewter City, they would have to make no contact with Rex's group as that will reveal their plan to Skyler. Therefore, they will have to review their plans first at Viridian City.

"Man, I just can't wait to get on our first mission, right Lance?" Luke said anxiously as he finished his meal, feeling stuffed.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that we got a big mission as our first. Maybe we'll ask guildmaster about it after our mission. Right, Diane?" Lance said as he finished his meal, too. Diane didn't reply straight away, though. She seemed to be a little distracted, as if her thought was drifting off.

"Oh, umm, yes, of course we're going to ask her," Diane said as she finished her meal and put the spoon on the plate. The group then went to their room to get some stuff before heading towards Viridian City. Meanwhile, Lance was still curious of Diane's past connection with Riley. They could have been long-lasted rivals, or maybe even friends. There's even a chance that those two was closer than he thought in the past. But for now, it was just a wild goose chase, so he concentrated on his task at hand.

_8 pm, outside of Mt. Moon…._

"Well they should be here any second now, so keep your guards up," a Dusclops said.

Zubat and Shuppet were patrolling outside Mt. Moon, lead by a Golbat. They were waiting for the 'visitors' arriving to trade the hostages. At the opening of the cave were two Dusclops.

"You think this will go according as planned?" the second Dusclops asked.

"Of course, commander's got this all planned. There's no way this is going to fail," the first one assured. Then they saw Admin Skyler being accompanied to Mt. Moon by Rex and his partner, Cord.

"Why hello there. You came just in time. Shall we escort you into the cave?" one of the Dusclops said.

"Of course. Daisy is inside there, right?" Rex said as they started entering into the cave.

"Yes, of course. Completely untouched," one of the Dusclops said as they vanished into the darkness of the cave. When they did, the Golbat rallied his troops.

"Ok, troops, keep your eyes open for anyone and anything suspicious. If you find anyone or anything that appears to be quite strong, remember to immediately press the emergency security alarm button to alert everyone else in the cave. That's all, so go back to works, soldiers!" the Golbat shouted.

"Yes, sir, yes!" the Zubat and Shuppet replied as they continued their patrol. Unbeknownst to them, reinforcements from the guild were hiding behind some trees and shrubs nearby, spying and hearing everything they said.

"Darn it! I didn't expect the security to be this tight. Looks like we have to take them out without triggering the alarm," David said. The Shuppet and Zubat that are patrolling the area seems to own a controller each that has a button on it, most likely to be the alarm switch. If danger arrives, they could immediately trigger it, alarming the others inside and putting Daisy's life in danger.

"So what should we do?" Charlie of Team Digger asked.

"Well Team Digger enters first by ground so that we wouldn't lose track of Rex. Others will follow as soon as we get rid of the guards," Lance suggested.

"Good idea. I'll inform you all if something happens in the cave. Good luck," Charlie said as the team burrowed underground and follow Rex.

"Any ideas?" Matt asked.

"We need to distract them, but how?" Diane said. The others then stared towards Luke, having an idea.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

Meanwhile, a couple of Zubat and Shuppet were guarding the entrance of the cave. Suddenly, an apple was rolled towards them from the bushes nearby. Luke then came out of the bushes and grabbed the apple.

"Hey, what's a kid doing here at night?" one of the Zubat said.

"Oh, sorry mister. I was looking for some food when my apple rolled off. Can I go now?" Luke asked using a soft tone. The guards were planning of catching him when Luke made an adorable face by flashing his eyes.

"Aww," the guards said as they started moving closer to the Cubone. Quickly, Luke took one of the controllers and jumped back from the guards.

"Hey, give me back my controller, you little runt!" one of the Shuppet yelled as he threw a Night Shade attack towards Luke, but he dodged it easily.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Luke said as he started running away.

"Get him!" the guards shouted as they started chasing the 'renegade'. Other guards who saw them joined the chase as well, including the Golbat. They occasionally attacked Luke but he dodged all of them, some barely. After a few minutes of running and dodging, Luke came to a dead end. The guards surrounded and started moving closer and closer to Luke as he could do nothing but lean back against the giant boulder behind him.

"Now!" Luke shouted. Suddenly, Matt came out of the bushes behind the guards and used a Swift attack, hitting all the guards. The Zubat fainted, but not the Shuppet as they were immune to the Normal-type attack. The Golbat didn't faint too, as he was a bit stronger than the other guards. However, the Gible from Team Draco leaped out from behind the boulder and used Draco Meteor, hitting the remaining guards and fainting them. The rest of the reinforcements then came out from the bushes.

"Great job, everyone, especially you, Luke," Lance praised.

"Nah, it's nothing," Luke replied modestly.

"However, the real mission has just started. Everyone, go to your positions!" David said as everyone started getting to work.

_Meanwhile, inside Mt. Moon…._

Rex, Cord and Skyler were still walking towards the meeting place where the trade will be made. They were accompanied by two Dusclops, using Will-O-Wisp to light up their surrounding in dark cave, well a bit, anyway. Mineralized water can be heard dripping from stalactites and ceilings of the cave, making stalagmites in the process. Zubat can be heard flying around in the cave. Paras eyes seem to glow when light flashes onto them. Some Clefairy are heard walking around. The surrounding was a bit creepy if the cave was visited at night, with the darkness combined with the strange noises made by wild Pokémon and natural phenomenon occurring constantly in the cave.

"Are we there yet?" Skyler asked, irritated. He didn't know that the trade will be held deep inside the cave.

"Patience, Admin Skyler. We will arrive soon," one of the Dusclops said as they were walking. Suddenly, the Dusclops stopped, indicating that they have arrived at the meeting place. Then out of nowhere, lights flashed across the cave, revealing an open space. There, Drapion was standing alongside Daisy, who was handcuffed with metal chains and sealed to the mouth. There were also other Infinity Squad members around the room, keeping watch on the trade.

"Daisy! What did you do to her!" Rex shouted. For once, he still can't believe that he was doing this. He's only doing this for the safety of his teammate.

"Oh, nothing. We only kept her in a nice, empty room until this day. We fed her; we protected her from harm's way and nothing else. Anyway, we assure you that we will safely trade your teammate for ours. There's no trickery, traps, nothing. You just give Skyler to us and we'll give you back your friend here. As simple as that. However, if you happen to bring anyone else along to interrupt the trade, you won't get out here alive. Understood?" Drake explained.

"Fair enough. We will give you back Admin Skyler at the same time you give us back Daisy. Ok?" Rex said. The whole operation was going smoothly, just as planned, for now.

"Ok, on the count of three," Drake said as he started counting back from three.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Immediately, both sides let go of the hostages, enabling them to walk towards their other, respective sides. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the enemy, reinforcements from the guild were hidden from sight, each at their own positions. Team Digger was underground, with only a bit of their heads poking out to investigate the surroundings. Team Draco was far up on the ceiling of the cave, each strapping a brownish-black blanket to their backs to conceal them from being seen. Team Blue Flare was patrolling outside of the cave, with Storm patrolling the skies, and David patrolling the floor and outskirts of the mountain with Matt. Team Alpha and Team Nova were spying towards the scene from holes in the wall of the cave. They were spying from inside smaller tunnels aligned alongside the main cave. Besides the two tunnels, there were a few other tunnels that connected between the main ones and the others, making a whole system of caves and tunnels. Every team can communicate between each other using their walkie-talkies.

"Area clear. What about the tunnels?" Charlie whispered to Lance.

"Clear too. For now, the trade was going as planned. How's the view from up there?" Lance whispered to Storm.

"Pretty good. No Infinity Squad members are spotted around the mountain, except for the ones we just captured. Overall, everything seems to be great," Storm replied. The guards they just captured were all put into a giant net. Some were half-awake, and some were still fainted. Their controllers were taken away to prevent them from alerting the others.

Meanwhile, Team Nova was watching the scene from their position, feeling a bit tired. They still can't believe that they wanted to join this mission. Sure, they could just ask the guildmaster if they could back out from the operation, but they chose not to, partly to not disgrace their original guild, and partly to not feel weak in front of Team Alpha. Either way, they just wanted to do something interesting instead of loafing around like a bunch of losers.

"Man, I can't believe you dragged me into this, Riley. Someone from royalty like me shouldn't be wandering around in a dark cave filled with filthy rocks, dust, and Zubat poop," Macqueen complained.

"Whatever, Macqueen. Once we're in it, we can't back out anymore, ok? If we do back out from it, guildmaster Shadow would be angry with us, so just sit back and keep watch on the condition," Riley replied. Suddenly there was a sudden chill, as if an icy breeze had blown across the tunnel.

"Well if you can't stand the pressure, then you better should have stayed at home, or else you wouldn't have meet your doom so quickly," a feminine voice said from behind Riley and Macqueen, causing them to cowardly turn around. They saw a floating Pokemon, with a hollow torso and a body that resembles a kimono. It had a red band tied around her waist and a flared wrist.

"Who…who are you?" Macqueen shouted surprisingly.

"Well that doesn't matter. What really matters is the fact that you two pesky pests shouldn't be here right now!" the Pokémon shouted as she used an Ominous Wind attack on the two, blasting the wall behind them and blasting them, too. They landed exactly in the middle of the 'room', where the trade was undergoing.

"What! Who are these intruders?" Drake shouted angrily. Rex and his partner were starting to get worried of the situation.

"Apparently they were reinforcements sent from the guild to assist Rex. Looks like they somehow found a way past our guards without triggering the alarm. To make matters worse, looks like he have some other friends too spying on our little business," the Pokemon said as she came out of the shadows, revealing a Froslass.

"Well they won't be getting out here alive. Guard, seize them!" Drake ordered as Infinity Squad members started to attack the group.

"Oh no, things are getting out of control. Team Blue Flare, come in now! Our cover has been blown!" Lance shouted to the walkie-talkie as he and his friends came out of their covers to assist the currently one-sided battle.

"What! Well then we better get going, friends, or else we wouldn't be able to save the hostage," David ordered as he and his friends started moving into the cave.

**Well that's the eighth chapter, and it is a cliffhanger! Anyway, a bit of the protagonist and antagonist's past has been revealed, most importantly Diane's past relation with Riley and the guildmaster of Full Moon guild. As I said, I will be updating a little late than usual, so please be patient. And remember, I'm accepting OC's, by PM only of course. The form is in my profile. Anyway, that's all for my notes.**


	9. Enter, Team Blaze!

**Lance's Adventures, Chapter 9: Enter, Team Blaze!**

**I'm terribly sorry for the late update! It's hard to find time to write fanfics nowadays. Plus, I'm writing two fanfic at once, so please stay patient. Anyway, here's the ninth chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: If my ownership to Pokémon would be a type matchup, it would be like Electric against Ground.**

* * *

In the last chapter, the trade had begun at Mt. Moon. However, the reinforcements from the guild were found by one of the members of the Infinity Squad. Now, the group was battling the Infinity Squad members in an attempt to escape from the cave with the rescued hostage. Team Digger and Team Draco were fending off the incoming guards, while Riley and Macqueen were battling with the Froslass. On the other hand, Team Alpha was battling with Drake as they wait for Team Blue Flare to arrive. Team Rex was protecting Daisy from any harm. As Diane and Luke dodged a Night Slash attack, Lance fired a Thunderbolt attack towards Drake from behind, hurting him a bit.

"A weak attack like that ain't gonna stop me!" Drake shouted agitatedly as he fired a Poison Spike attack up towards the ceiling of the cave. It then split into multiple purple orbs that started falling down towards the ground. However, the group was quick to think as they used Thundershocks, Dragonbreaths and Bonemerangs to stop the attack before hitting the ground. As the team was distracted, Drake fired Pin Missiles towards them. They tried to dodge it, but they were too late as the Pin Missile hit them and blasted them towards the wall of the cave.

"Darn it! If Team Blue Flare doesn't arrive any sooner, we'll be as good as dead," Lance said as he countered Drake's Night Slash with an Iron Tail, pushingboth combatants backwards. Diane and Luke then used a Dragon Claw and Bone Rush attack respectively towards Drake, but he blocked it with a Cross Poison attack, flinging Diane and Luke into the air and falling to the ground. As both of them got up, a purple aura started engulfing Diane. Diane then fell down as she struggled to fight against the poison from the effects of Cross Poison. Seeing an opportunity, Drake charged towards Diane with a Knock Off attack, but was blocked once again by Lance's Iron Tail.

"Hey, pick with someone your own size!" Lance shouted as he shot a Discharge attack at Drake, scoring a direct hit at him and other surrounding Infinity Squad members, giving reinforcements of the guild a chance to fight back. Meanwhile, Luke gave a Pecha Berry from the Exploration Bag to Diane, helping her to recover from the poison. In addition, Drake got paralyzed from the Electric-type attack. Taking the opportunity, Lance, Diane and Luke respectively used Volt Tackle, Dragon Claw and Bone Rush at Drake, slamming him towards a nearby wall.

"Darn it! You'll pay for this!" Drake said as he fired a Cross Poison attack towards Team Alpha. Lance and his friends managed to dodge it, barely.

"_If we want to beat him, we'll need a strategy_," Lance thought as he and his friends dodged incoming Pin Missiles. Then he got an idea that might work. "Luke, Diane, cover me, I've got an idea," Lance said as he started using Agility to greatly increase his speed. Diane and Luke then used Dragonbreathes and Bonemerangs to distract Drake. He easily deflected the attacks using Pin Missiles, hurting Diane and Luke in the process.

"Now then, where did your little friend went?" Drake said as he deflected an incoming Bone Rush with a Night Slash. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lance used a super-fast Quick Attack at Drake, followed by what seemed to be multiple Pikachu using Quick Attacks at Drake, creating a barrage of attacks. The Pikachu then leaped into the air, reformed into a single Pikachu and dropped down with a Volt Tackle attack, crashing into Drake and creating a small explosion. As the dust and debris started fading away, the scene revealed Lance standing on top of a fainted Drapion.

"Wow, what just happened?" Diane said, completely stunned by the sudden attacks.

"Simple. I just used Agility a couple of times to increase my speed rapidly. Then, I used Double Team to create duplicates of myself and used super-charged Quick Attacks on Drake. Finally, I finished him with a Volt Tackle," Lance explained as he got off of the fainted commander.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rex and Cord were still defending Daisy from the guards. As time passed, more and more guards came to replace those that were defeated. The strength of the guards seemed to become stronger, too.

"Man, where do these guards keep coming from?" Rex said as he used a Razor Leaf attack on a group of Ratata.

"Don't know, but eventually the guards will stop coming, so we just have to keep this up," Cord encouraged as he used a Sludge attack on a group of Shuppet.

"I don't know if I could keep up, though. I think I'm losing steam," Rex replied as he dodged a Poison Sting attack from a group of Skorupi. Rex then used a Double Edge attack on the Skorupi, while Cord used a Double Hit attack on a group of Zubat, fainting them. Just when things started getting easier, a Sandslash dug up from the ground and used a Slash attack on Rex, pushing him backwards a little.

"You guys won't get away with this, with Admin Digger standing in the way!" Digger shouted as he used Crush Claw on Cord, causing him to drop to the ground. Rex retaliated with a Razor Leaf attack, but it was quickly dodged by Digger. Meanwhile, Cord managed to recover from the attack and got up.

"If I manage to defeat you both, maybe I'll get a promotion from Commander Drake. Let's go!" Digger shouted as he slammed into the ground, creating an Earthquake attack. The attack caused Rex to fall down, but only suffered a bit of damage. Cord didn't suffer due to his ability Levitate that gave him immunity to the attack. However, that attack also affected other Pokémon in the surrounding area, both the Infinity Squad members and the guild members.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie and his friends were fending off the guards when the two Sandshrew heard the shout from Admin Digger. "_Th-that voice_," one of the Sandshrew thought, feeling that he heard the voice before. "_Co-could it be_," the other one thought, noticing the familiarity of the sound. The both of them then fell down due to the Earthquake attack. As they got up, they noticed the battle between Rex, Cord and Admin Digger. They felt like they once knew the Sandslash before, but a long time before. When they thought they found out who he really was, they immediately ran towards Digger.

"Uncle Digger! Uncle Digger!" they both shouted as they ran towards the battle.

"_What? That voice. I think I've heard it before, but where? And why are they calling me uncle? Unless…. no, that's just impossible! They're just lousy reinforcements sent from that stupid guilt. And seeing that they're running towards me, I shall take this opportunity!_" Digger thought as he started running towards the Sandshrew with a Crush Claw attack.

"Look out!" Rex yelled as Digger was closing in. Suddenly, Razor Leaves hit Digger, causing him to fall down and suffer from the super-effective move. Then Daisy swooped in and landed in front of the two Sandshrew.

"Daisy! How did you manage to free yourself from the handcuffs?" Rex asked.

"Well let me just say that the guards were total idiots, especially when it comes to hiding keys," Daisy replied as Digger was starting to get up.

"You fools! I still have one weapon left, and that is 'The Final Wave!" Digger shouted as he took a controller and press a big, red button. Suddenly, hundreds of guards started swarming in towards Team Tanker and the two Sandshrew, surrounding them.

"You guys stay behind us. We'll handle this," Daisy said as the Sandshrew went behind the group.

"Ok, guys, let's show them what we learnt in training!" Rex commanded as the three of them circled the Sandshrew. The guards on the other hand were starting to get closer to them.

"Tanker Destroyer!" Rex shouted as his body started to get engulfed in a green aura and stomped the ground. Multiple roots engulfed in a green aura came out of the ground around Team Tanker and started attacking the surrounding guards. Meanwhile, Daisy spun her 'leaf' and green-aura surrounded leaves started shooting out of it, flinging towards the guards. Cord on the other hand started spinning around and shot streams of white smog at the same time, blowing it towards the guards and damaging them. The Frenzy Plant, Magical Leaf and Clear Smog attack combined, the guards were devastated by the combination of attacks. When Rex and his friends stopped attacking, all the guards had fainted, excluding Admin Digger that survived the barrage of attacks.

"Hah, you'll still have to defeat me first," Digger said as he struggled to stand up, suffering from the massive damage from the attack.

"Hey mister!" a voice shouted from behind Digger. He then turned around to see Charlie, the leader of Team Digger.

"Are you the one who tried to hurt my comrades? Then take a taste of this!" Charlie shouted as his claws started to glow and slashed Digger with a Metal Claw attack, fainting him.

"Nice job!" Rex praised.

"Just doing my job," Charlie said as the two Sandshrew started running towards the fainted Sandslash, but was stopped by Charlie.

"Whoa, whoa, stop it you guys. Take it easy. He's out, so there's no need to brutalize him any further," Charlie said as he was trying to calm down the worried Sandshrew.

"But Charlie, I think that's whoa!" one of the Sandshrew said as Charlie carried them both and dodged Riley and Macqueen that was slammed towards the nearby wall.

"Darn it, she's strong!" Riley grinned as the Froslass started moving closer towards them.

"Poor little runts. Too bad you got yourself into this trouble, because you should have stayed at home and mind your own business!" the Froslass shouted as she used a Blizzard attack, damaging all the reinforcements of the guild, including Team Alpha.

"Who are you? Are you one of the commanders of the Infinity Squad?" Rex questioned.

"Oh no, I'm just merely an admin. Admin Frost, by the way. The admin that's going to crush you all!" Frost shouted as she attacked with another Blizzard, but was blocked by a Mud Shot attack.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!" a voice shouted from the cave where Rex arrived. It was David from Team Blue Flare that shot the Mud Shot attack that blocked the Blizzard attack. Along with him was Matt and Storm.

"Thank god you guys finally made it!" Charlie said, realizing that the team was the only one with the strength and type advantage against the admin.

"All right, guys. Let's put our plans to action!" Matt shouted as he threw a Fire Punch towards Frost, but was blocked by an Ice Punch from her, pushing her backwards a bit and made her suffer a bit due to the super-effective move. Storm then flew up and used a Swift attack. Frost tried to dodge it, but the 100% accuracy attack hit its target, causing her to fall. David then dashed in with a close-ranged Water Gun, blowing her across the room.

"Now, team, Rising Stream!" David shouted as he shot a glowing, blue orb-shaped Mud Shot, combined with an Air Cutter attack from Storm and a Fire Spin attack from Matt, creating a shining bluish-white orb of energy surrounded by a vortex of reddish-white flames. Frost tried to counter it with a Blizzard attack, but it was too late as the attack crashed into her, creating an explosion and slamming her towards a wall and fainting her.

"Well I guess that's it," Luke said as he approached the fainted Froslass and banged her head with his bone, making sure that she has really blacked out.

"Yeah, not a bad day, huh. We managed to get back Daisy, defeated one of the commanders and we get a hell lot of criminals to interrogate!" Lance said.

"Well looks like everyone has forgotten about me," a voice said from a pile of rubble. Skyler then appeared from underneath it, still having handcuffs tied to his scythes.

"Awkward," Daisy said with a giggle, seeing that his comrades didn't protect him.

"If you guys think that you have won this battle, then you're wrong, because this isn't even the half of it," Skyler said as the surroundings started to wobble, as if they were in some sort of weird dimension or dream. The ground then started to shook, causing everyone to fall down, except Cord of course.

"What's happening?" Diane shouted as something that looked like a giant Mismagius appeared. The surrounding started to change colour into what seemed to be a wave of bluish-purple.

"Hello, runts. Come play with your new friend!" the giant Mismagius said as she started moving the reinforcements at her control. Luke tried to attack her with a Bonemerang attack, but the bone just passed through the Mismagius.

"Holy cow! It's a ghost!" Luke shouted as the Mismagius started to throw them wildly, smashing into each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, what was really happening was that Commander Violet, one of the commanders of the Infinity Squad secretly used a Hypnosis attack on the reinforcements, and then used Nightmare (1). Commander Drake also recovered from the Sitrus Berry that Violet gave him.

"You should be lucky that boss allowed me to accompany you," Violet said.

"Hmph, I only played easy on those new recruits, that's all. If I used my full force on them, they would have been finished by now," Drake said.

"Well anyway, shouldn't we be going now since our mission is accomplished?" Skyler said, now freed from the handcuffs.

"Fair enough," Violet said as the group started to leave, but an explosion from a part of the wall interrupted them. An Ember attack then came out from the smoke, but was blocked by a Psywave attack from Violet.

"Leaving so soon, because the real fight has just begun," a voice said from the smoke as it started to vanish, revealing an Infernape. Along with him were a Charmeleon and a Hitmonlee.

"What? Who are you!" Drake shouted, thinking that all the reinforcements were eliminated.

"You don't know who we are? Then let me tell you. My name is Mike!" the Infernape shouted as he leapt from the hole in front of Drake.

"And I'm Flame!" the Charmeleon shouted as he leapt towards Mike.

"And I'm Lee!" the Hitmonlee shouted as he leapt in front, too.

"And we are Team Blaze! May our burning soul light our paths to success!" the three of them shouted as they did a pose.

"What? But how come you're here? Shouldn't your team be at Johto right now?" Violet asked, surprised.

"Well our guild, the New Moon Guild, felt like that those reinforcements were not enough, so they sent us secretly to assist them," Mike explained.

"And luckily they sent us too, because now is our time to shine!" Flame said as he leaped upwards and fired light Embers towards the sleeping reinforcements.

"What happened? I think I had the most terrifying nightmare ever," Luke said as he rubbed his head. The group then noticed Team Blaze.

"Whoa, how come they're here?" Diane gasped surprisingly.

"No time to explain. Right now, we've got to stop them, so let's go!" Mike shouted as Team Blaze and the reinforcements started their battle with the two commanders.

**(1) I know that Mismagius can't learn those moves, but I let it slide away a bit since logically, I think it could learn them.**

**There you go, the ninth chapter. Hopefully I will update the next chapter by next week, but that depends. Anyway, please stay patient as the next chapter might get a bit more epic (and romantic at the ending.). By the way, I'm still accepting OC's, so keep them coming!**

**Please review, because I live for reviews!**


	10. A Night At Mt Moon

**Lance's Adventures, Chapter 10: A Night at Mt. Moon**

**I'm so sorry for the extremely late delay! I didn't find much free time to continue writing my fanfic, so I just had to make do. Anyway, the mission at Mt. Moon will be wrapped up in this chapter with a rather beautiful ending, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You try beating the Pokémon League with six level one Magikarp. Yeah, my chances of owning Pokémon are that much.**

In the last chapter, the reinforcements from the guild were put to sleep by Violet, one of the commanders of the Infinity Squad. Before the squad could escape though, they were blocked by Team Blaze. Now it was the final showdown, Commander Drake and Commander Violet versus Team Blaze and the reinforcements from the guild.

"You handle the pesky reinforcements, I'll handle Team Blaze," Violet said as she dodged the incoming Flamethrower from Mike. She then led Team Blaze away from the reinforcements.

"Looks like she's going to take down Team Blaze on her own. Come on guys, let's help him!" Lance said as he and his friends started sprinting towards Team Blaze and left Drake for the other teams.

_Meanwhile, at Pewter City…..._

"Yeah, this should be enough," Kyle said as he roasted a steak. He, Solona and the other professors from the museum were having a barbeque at the backyard behind the museum. It was only a couple of hours before the Falcon Comet will soar across the sky.

"The comet that soars across the world once every 15 years, so exciting! If only Lance and Diane were here," Solona said as she stared blankly towards the sky.

"Speaking of which, words on the streets say that their team called Team Alpha and some other teams were undergoing a mission at Mt. Moon, which explains why we had to cancel our plans to have a barbeque there," a Baltoy in a lab coat said.

"Team Alpha huh? Not a bad name. I wonder if this mission has anything to do with those guys that stole the meteorite," Kyle remarked as he sighed, thinking about their unsuccessful attempt to restore the stolen meteorite.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. While I was checking out the vault, I found a small portion of the meteorite that must have dropped when the robbers stole it. I thought that maybe you could check it out?" the Baltoy said as he grabbed the portion of the meteorite wrapped in a small cloth and handed it to Kyle.

"Thanks, professor. Although it's only a fraction of the meteorite, maybe we could find out some more about it, like a hidden mineral or substance or something," Kyle said as he put the portion on the table.

_Back at Mt. Moon…._

The battle that was still ongoing was split into two battles, Team Blaze and Team Alpha versus Commander Violet and the other reinforcements versus Drake. As Mike and Flame fired a flamethrower that was dodged by Violet, Lee hit her with a Blaze Kick, knocking her backwards. Lance and Diane then fired a Thunderbolt and Dragonbreath attack towards her, but were blocked by a Psybeam attack. Luke then used a Bonemerang attack that hit its target, knocking her backwards again.

"Since the others have fainted and we outnumber them, we have a good chance of winning," Flame said as he dodged an incoming Psywave.

"Don't think that just because you come in numbers you can also overpower me," Violet said as she used a Double Team attack, creating multiple copies of herself and surrounding Team Alpha and Team Blaze. They then used Ominous Wind and Psywave attacks at them, trapping and damaging them in the process.

"Forgot about the Double Team technique," Lance said as he tried to use a Thunderbolt attack to deflect the attacks, but proved no use to the powerful barrage of attacks.

"Don't worry, leave this to us, kids," Mike said as he let out an Overheat attack, attacking the Mismagius, including the real one. Flame and Lee then combined a Metal Claw and Blaze Kick attack, but was suddenly blocked by a Psychic attack, levitating them both. As Mike was about to charge in with a Fire Punch, he was pushed away by a Psywave attack. Violet then slammed both Flame and Lee towards a nearby wall.

"You pesky pests never learn, don't you," Violet said as she used a Psybeam attack to deflect Lance's Thunderbolt. She then used Psychic to slam Team Alpha towards a wall, too.

Meanwhile, the other reinforcements were fighting with Drake. As Team Draco fired multiple Draco Meteors that was easily blocked by Drake's Pin Missiles, Team Digger attacked him with Ember and Poison Sting attacks, but was blocked by a Cross Poison attack that poisoned Team Digger. Team Nova then fired a combination of Bullet Seed and Ember attack that was again easily blocked by a Pin Missile attack, creating an explosion. However, multiple Pin Missiles went through the explosion, but was quickly deflected by Daisy's Magic Leaf attack. Drake then fired a Toxic Spike attack towards the air that then bombarded towards the battlefield. Purple blobs then engulfed the ground for a minute. Most of the reinforcements were poisoned from the attack, except Storm, Rex and Cord as they were immune to the attack. Still being the ones capable to attack, Storm started to use Agility to boost his speed, while Cord used a Body Slam attack towards Drake that scored a direct hit, luckily paralyzing him too. Storm then swooped in with speedy Iron Wing attacks multiple times, creating a barrage of attacks that proved effective against the paralyzed Drapion. Shortly following the attack was a Razor Leaf attack from Rex. Meanwhile, the other teams ate their share of Pecha Berry to recover from the poison, but since the Toxic Spike attack from earlier was still embedded in the ground, their immunity from the Pecha Berry can only hold for a short time.

"_If we don't get rid of the Toxic Spike attack, we would lose this battle for sure. But how can we get rid of something underground? Maybe this could work_," Rex thought as he deflected an incoming Pin Missile attack with a Razor Leaf attack. A green aura then engulfed him. Rex then stomped the ground with a Frenzy Plant attack, creating green aura-engulfed vines that sprouted from the round. As the vines entered and left the ground, they absorbed the surrounding Toxic Spike attack, causing the vines to get engulfed in a purple aura instead. The vines then head towards Drake, but he destroyed them using multiple Poison Sting attacks. A purple blob then formed in Drake's mouth as he fired it towards the air.

"Not this time," Storm said as he and Cord fired a combination of Swift and Sludge attack, creating a shining purple missile heading towards the Toxic Spike attack, effectively destroying it. Rex then used a Hyper Beam attack towards Drake. He tried to counter it with a Cross Poison attack, but the attack over-powered it, scoring a direct hit on Drake, fainting him.

Back to Team Alpha's battle, the group and Team Blaze recovered from the attack. As Violet fired a Psywave attack towards the group, Lance and Mike countered it with a Thunderbolt and Flamethower attack. Diane and Flame then fired a Draco Meteor and Fire Blast attack, scoring a direct hit and creating an explosion. As the smoke started to vanish, Luke and Lee came in with a Bone Rush and Blaze Kick attack, knocking Violet across the ground.

"_Darn it! If only we predicted that Team Blaze would have come, we would have long requested help from the other commander. But that doesn't mean they will catch us this easily!_" Violet thought as she fired a Psybeam attack to counter Mike's Flamethower. Flame and Lee then combined another Metal Claw and Blaze Kick attack that scored a hit. Team Alpha then fired a combination of Thunderbolt, Dragon Rage and Bonemerang attack that also scored a direct hit, dealing massive damage.

"_Looks like I have no choice but to use my final tactic_," Violet thought as she started to use Double Team, creating multiple copies of herself all over the room. The copies then started to spin around Team Alpha and Team Blaze.

"Nightmare Hurricane!" the Mismagius shouted as they started to rotate fastly around the two teams while letting out a combination of Magical Leaf, Psybeam, Psywave, Ominous Wind and Power Gem attacks, creating a cyclone of attacks that started to lift up the two teams while dealing them massive damage.

"If we don't defeat her now, it will be the end of us," Flame said as he desperately tried to endure the barrage of attacks. Mike then got an idea as his body started to get engulfed in a blue flame. He then charged towards the Mismagius with a Flare Blitz attack. One by one the copies of the Mismagius were being destroyed. When there was only one Mismagius left, the attack suddenly stopped, freeing Team Blaze and Team Alpha.

"I won't forgive those who hurt my comrades. For that, I will use my special technique!" Mike shouted as his body was engulfed in a red aura and his hair started to lit up in a bright red flame, indicating that his ability Blaze had activated. His hands and feet then also started to get engulfed in flames.

"_That's Fire Punch and….. Blaze Kick? I thought only Blaziken and Hitmonlee could learn that move_," Lance thought.

"Thousand Blows of Fury!" Mike shouted as he charged towards Violet. She tried to counter it, but it was too late as Mike landed a punch on her. Blow after blow, Mike used multiple Fire Punch and Blaze Kick attacks at the commander. Left, right, left, up, down, Mike fired blows of attacks, dealing massive damage. After a few seconds, Mike landed an upwards Fire Punch that flung the commander upwards towards the air. Mike then leapt upwards towards the air, giving a few more kicks towards the commander. To finish it off, Mike landed a downwards Flare Blitz-charged Blaze Kick towards Violet, knocking her downwards towards the ground, creating a minor explosion that blew away dust and debris. When the smoke vanished, it revealed a small crater with a fainted Mismagius in the middle.

"Whoa, where did you learn that move?" Lance asked ethusiastly.

"Long story, kid. Long story," Mike said as he suddenly started to fall down. Luckily, Flame and Lee managed to grab hold of him.

"Don't worry, he always gets drained up every time he uses that technique," Flame explained.

"Well I'm still trying to perfect it, although I had to admit it has been quite some time," Mike said as he struggled a bit and stood up.

"Anyway, seeing that we defeated them, I'd say that we-," before Rex could finish his sentence, all of the reinforcement's attention were suddenly directed towards Drake that suddenly struggled to get up.

"Well although you have beaten us, don't think that you could bring us in. We had a last resort in case of emergency," Drake said as he took out a controller and pressed a button on it. Suddenly, the ceiling of the cave started to rumble as it started to crack and break. A few seconds later, the ceiling broke, causing rubles of rock along with multiple Electrode to fall down. Just a few seconds before the pile of 'explosives' reached the ground, all of the members of the Infinity Squad mysteriously vanished in thin air, leaving the reinforcements to face the explosion. When the Electrode reached the ground, massive explosions occurred at the place.

_Back at the Infinity Squad's base…._

The members of the Infinity Squad were teleported back to their base. They were now in what seemed to be a big hall. "Well looks like the last resort really did save our lives. Thanks to our boss's smart thinking, we managed to save our squad, although we ended in a pretty bad shape," Drake said.

"Stop complaining, you should have thanked the psychic-imbued microchip that I made and distributed that teleported us back. Anyway, our mission was successful. Now for the next step," Violet said as she started to leave the others.

_Back at Mt. Moon…._

What became of the explosion was a cave filled with rocks and boulders. A part of the ruble started to move as Team Alpha emerged from it. "Well what are the odds? Whoever that is the leader of the Infinity Squad must be smart to have done all this preparation," Lance said as the other reinforcements emerged from the ruble as well.

"I am officially calling this duel a tie," Rex said as he lied down, exhausted from the battle.

"Look on the bright side. We have achieved our goal, although the Infinity Squad did got away. Anyway, I hate to say this, but I don't think I have the energy left to make the trip back to Pewter City," Charlie said as he lied down, too.

"Guys, why the sad and unenergetic faces? We have completed a big mission, and that's a call of celebration! Anyway, the guildmaster said that she expected that this might happen, so she sent us to bring some camping materials to spent the night here. In addition, as a reward for successfully completing the mission, we can watch the Falcon Comet here, at Mt. Moon!" Mike exclaimed as everyone started to cheer.

"Well the camps wouldn't stand up on their own, so everyone get to work!" Mike ordered. With their new-found energy, the reinforcements started to work.

_A while later, a few minutes before midnight…._

All the teams had finished pitching up their tents. In addition, they also cooked some berry barbeque to cure their hunger. Now, they were gathering at a spot at the top of Mt. Moon where a big hole in the ceiling made it possible to view the Falcon Comet. The place was named after the comet, the Falcon Stage.

"Man, I pity those who can't reach here because of our mission. They're going to miss the spectacular view!" Flame exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remembered that day when sensei and I came here as to start my training," Mike said.

"Speaking of which, do you know his whereabouts now?" Lee asked curiously.

"Don't know. But hopefully, he is going to watch the comet," Mike answered.

After a few minutes, everyone had gathered at the Falcon Stage. Then, a bright light can be seen at the sky, indicating that the Falcon Comet has arrived. It was a bluish-white comet with a bright-white center. Two wing-like auras span across the comet at the upper side. At the tip of the 'falcon' was a purplish-red tip.

"Wow, it really does look like a Staraptor!" Lance exclaimed.

"At the Falcon Stage, the comet can be seen with its brighter bluish-white aura. This makes the Falcon Stage a popular tourist destination during the time the Falcon Comet soars across the sky," Diane explained.

"Hey, do you guys still remember the legend?" Luke asked which aroused Lance's curiosity.

"The Legend of the Harpy Wings? Sure, my mother used to tell me about it when I was young. In the past, when the Falcon Comet soars across the sky, thousands of wild Staraptor will migrate towards Mt. Moon. They will start to circle the peak of the mountain. As the comet soars across the sky, it will give off energy to the Staraptor. Some of the Staraptor will gain a mark printed on both of their wings, indicating that they were chosen by the god of Staraptor, Harpy. These chosen ones will then turn into real, civilized Staraptor. However, I'm not sure whether or not this legend is true, since Staraptor no longer gather here. Even my mother doesn't know the real truth behind the legend," Diane explained. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them was that a Lucario have been watching them all the time.

"Looks like Commander Drake and Violet managed to escape with Skyler, just like I planned. Well what's left for now is to enjoy the scenery, before the next plan goes to action," the Lucario said as he vanished from the place without a trace.

The comet was soaring through the atmosphere for quite some time. The group didn't notice that time seemed to fly. A few minutes felt like a few seconds. Lance was enjoying the scene as he suddenly felt something fell towards his right shoulder. As he turned his head towards his shoulder, he blushed a bit at what he was seeing. Right there, Diane had suddenly fallen asleep and laid her head towards his arm. This was probably the closest any girl had ever touched him (besides his mother, of course).

"Uh Luke, can you carry Diane back to our tent, because she just fell asleep on my shoulder," Lance said awkwardly as Luke turned around and was a bit surprised at the two.

"Well she did fell onto your shoulder, so why must it be me that should carry her back?" Luke protested as he was a bit shy when it comes to doing things like this.

"Fine, whatever," Lance said as he slowly got up and carried Diane on his back. He then slowly walked back towards their tent. A few Pokémon saw that little scene and chuckled a bit, but went back towards the beautiful scenery up in the sky.

A while later, Lance made it back towards their tent. It was a blue pyramid-shaped tent with a black zip as a door. Lance slowly opened the zip, trying not to wake up Diane. He then went inside and laid her in a sleeping bag.

"_Well now that that's done, what should I do_?" Lance thought as he let out a big yawn.

"_I am a bit tired and sleepy, and I also don't want to leave her alone here. Plus, I already got my share of the beautiful scenery, so I might as well call it a day_," Lance thought as he slipped himself into his sleeping bag and laid himself next to Diane. The tent was rather small, so their only choice was to sleep next to each other in a straight line. Seeing that Luke already 'booked' for the one at the edge, Lance had no choice but to sleep in the middle with Diane sleeping at the other end. Lance didn't think too much though as his tiredness slowly dragged him into his sleep.

"Goodnight, Diane. Sweet dreams," Lance murmured as he kicked himself into a deep slumber.

**There we go, the tenth chapter. Not bad, right? Anyway, I promise that I will try to find some more time to write my fanfic, so please be patient!**

**Please review, because I live for reviews! Plus, I feel more motivated for every review I get. ;)**


End file.
